


LIAISONS

by AnnJayne



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot Twists, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnJayne/pseuds/AnnJayne
Summary: What if Petra Solano had met her lawyer Jane Ramos under completely different circumstances?  This is a slow burn story with my own version of how things 'could have' happened quite differently. Life can have many twists and turns. The case against Petra may be the driving force... but what she wants out of life and love is endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Disclaimers** : _Jane The Virgin_ (TV) and all of the characters on the show do not belong to me. Any made up characters and situations are mine, however.

**Author's note** :  I am changing things up from the show. The case slightly deviates from the plot in this story. However, I'm keeping the premise the same. The main focus will be on the encounters between our two ladies. Petra is still a suspect and I'm using some aspects of the case, but not making it the main focal point of their relationship.

 

**I hope you enjoy!**

 

* * *

  

_...to forget..._

 

* * *

**Here I sit at the Sunset Bar & Grill, a quaint hotel bar located just  _outside_  of Miami... far enough away from The Marbella - my hotel. The place is fairly new, but more importantly, no one knows me here... which is a relief. It's also a good reason to keep a running tab on a Friday night. And why not? Anna and Ellie are at a sleepover...safetly tucked away, thank God. As for me, after being released by the police and potentially named as a suspect for... _for_... **

**_No_... **

**Not tonight.**

 

************

 

"Another, miss?"

A slender finger made loops on the screen, stopping then tapping it a few times. "Why not." The woman kept her eyes glued to what she was reading on her iPad. "Make it a double Antonio."

She grabbed her empty glass and sucked on a few pieces of ice before setting it down. Sighing, she ran a hand through her blonde tresses before ordering them into place.

The bartender brought over a fresh glass of whiskey. Petra looked at it as he set it down with a coaster on the wooden surface. . _..by far not my usual... but then again I'm not exactly having a usual evening. Being accused of murdering your own sister will do that to you._  

She let out an abrupt laugh at that, only to suddenly cover her mouth with grief as tears suddenly sprang to her eyes. Blinking rapidly, Petra quickly grabbed the glass and downed a large gulp of the liquor - her throat burning as she coughed a few times, trying to clear it.

"Everything alright, miss?" Antonio eyed her. She didn't normally look this rattled. "Something you want to talk about?" The bartender asked in a cautious tone.

"No, it is not something I want to talk about!" She mocked him as she wiped a cocktail napkin over her mouth. She noticed the short graying man jerk back a little at her bark. Closing her eyes she held up a hand. "I'm sorry... it..." She drew in a breath. "It's just been a long day."

Antonio saw her anguished state. He decided not to press further and nodded his head in understanding before leaving to wait on another patron.

Petra drew in breaths as her heartbeat settled. Dabbing her eyes she turned off her iPad then stuffed it in her briefcase. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit dizzy. _God, what a week_.

It had been a hectic one. Busses full of tourists, scheduling issues, employee concerns mounting... and then her sister had to go over a railing and top it all off. Petra smirked.

There was the slightest of breezes... That little wind of something or  _someone_  when they came close to you... or sat down next to you. 

It was enough of a distraction that Petra turned her head slightly at the presence. Even in her  _now_  inebriated state - she could tell it was a woman that had taken up residence beside her at the bar. 

She smelled good. _Vanilla_ _maybe?_   Blue eyes slowly traveled up the woman's form. She had on an expensive pants suit. Hau couture, Petra could tell. It was tailored perfectly. Not a wrinkle.  _Coif hair,_ she deduced as she lazily drifted the glass up to her lips, taking a small sip.

"My usual Antonio." The woman's smooth velvety voice gently commanded the bartender. She checked her watch; then looked straight ahead as a knowing grin grew.  Her head slowly tilted toward the blonde beside her as brown eyes latched on to the hooded ones now openly grazing her form. She lifted a brow in question.

Petra, having been caught staring, blushed a deep red on her chest and face. She quickly averted her eyes, taking another sip of her drink.

"JR."

The blonde had barely registered the sound. She cleared her voice. "I'm sorry?"

JR reached her hand out. "JR."

_Oh._  It took a minute for her addled brain to catch up to what was happening. Petra's eyes dropped to focus on the waiting hand. She timidly shook it. It was strong, the handshake firm, which caused a smile to form on her face. 

She drifted her eyes up to meet the ones patiently waiting in front of her. "I'm... um.  _Priscilla_." Petra swallowed. "Nice to meet you." She paused, deciding to try the name out for size. " _JR_ ," she said throatily. She was still shaking her hand until the woman released her grip. 

"Like-wise...  _Priscilla_." A lopsided grin.

"Here ya' go." The bartender sat the drink down in front of JR, who smoothly handed him her credit card. 

"Just one tonight Antonio," she informed him.

"Very good." He took the card and left to cash her out.

"Soooo..." Petra swiveled in her seat and faced the brunette, giving the woman a self-assured look. "I haven't seen you around here before."

JR sipped her drink, wincing slightly as the liquor slid down her throat. She faced Petra giving the woman her full attention. "Probably because I just moved here." She saw a blonde brow rise. "Couple of weeks ago." She took another sip and faced forward again.

"Oh." Petra let out a short laugh. "Well, that explains it then." Her smile faded as she noticed JR hadn't said anything in return. "I-I mean, I come here... a lot," she internally rolled her eyes. "Well... not _a_   _lot_ , b-but... I mean, I would've noticed you," she halted. "...before."

JR sat her glass down. She trekked her eyes over to the blonde. "I got that." A smile. 

She sat still for a moment as she drummed her fingertips on the bar top, then casually ran a fingertip around the lip of her glass in thought. Finally, she blew out a breath. "My Mother is ill. I moved here to take care of her." She raised the glass to her lips.

"Wow...well, that's... very noble of you." Petra tried to give the woman a sympathetic smile.

JR nodded then downed the rest of her drink, having decided she'd volunteered enough information.  She saw the bartender returning with her card and receipt. She signed it then, glanced at Petra. "Nice meeting you."

Petra watched as the brunette got up from the bar stool. She wanted to say something, _anything_... she managed to lift herself up only to bobble a bit as she got her feet under her.

"Whoa." JR reached over and grabbed the blonde's arm to steady her. "Are you okay?"

Petra blushed with an embarrassed smile. "I'm fine... just a little,  _um_." She stumbled again, holding on to the bartop.

"Maybe you better sit back down." JR guided her to sit on a nearby chair. She noticed the woman's dress, which was already above the knee, had hiked up a bit further. It was a form-fitting dress - pink and strapless. She sighed and averted her eyes.

"Sorry." Petra tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not usually this out of it before ten o'clock."

JR crossed her arms over her chest as she gauged the woman. "Tough day at the office?" She said with a tiny smile.

A small laugh escaped Petra as she shook her head. "You don't know the half of it," she said sadly.

JR absorbed that for a moment. She had come to the bar to forget about the day's events. Unwind with a drink then go back to her room and sleep. She was pretty sure that's what  _Priscilla_  wanted to do as well. Why else would the two of them be in a bar at ten o'clock at night other than to ...  _forget_...

"I should go." Petra tried to get up again only to feel the effects of the alcohol completely kick in. She abruptly sat back down in the chair with a thud.

"You're not going to try and drive home like this are you?" JR questioned. Her brow crinkled.

"Course not..." Petra breathed. "I'll just wait here until its safe." She flicked the hair from her face, sitting with her back overly straight. She smoothed a hand over the front of her dress.

A smirk. "Right." JR licked her lips, wondering if her own judgment wasn't a bit foggy herself. She made up her mind. "Come on."

"What?" Petra looked up at the determined woman who was now gently grabbing her arm. She pulled back a bit. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're drunk." JR gave the woman a stern look at the defensive attitude she was getting.

"I am not drunk!" Petra yanked her arm down. "Just a little...  _tipsy_  is all."

JR sighed. "Yeah well, I can make some coffee for you. So you can fully sober up," she offered softly, with a small smile.

Petra blinked affectionately at the offer.  _How kind_. "That's very nice." She frowned. This was a perfect stranger. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She stood and bobbled again.

JR held Petra's shoulder's steady in order to still her motions. "No reason." She dropped her hands, putting them in her pockets. "Well... I mean... other than you look like you could use some help getting sober." JR looked at the blonde. She was stunning. "Not to mention it's not safe for a beautiful woman to be all alone in a bar while...  _tipsy,"_ she teased.

_Beautiful?_   Petra smiled at that then scoffed as she went over to the bar stool and grabbed her briefcase. Walking back over to JR, she stopped in front of the brunette then stoically straightened her posture. "I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself.  _*hic*_

JR lifted an amused brow. She tried to stifle a laugh as she gave the woman one last look over then nodded. "Suit yourself." She turned and slowly made her way out of the lounge and headed for the elevator.

It would take all of one minute, and just as the elevator doors started to slide closed a hand came between them causing the metal doors to bounce back and open up. 

JR had watched the whole thing with interest as she stood in the elevator. "Change your mind?"

Petra pursed her lips pensively at the sarcastic woman as she entered the elevator. She settled to lean on the back wall, lowering her eyes. "How do I know you're not an axe murderer or something?"

JR punched in her floor number. "Do I look like an axe murderer?" She asked.

Petra quietly took in the woman before her: self-assured, finely dressed, confident and... Petra took in a slight breath.  _Gorgeous_. She could feel her heartbeat pick up at the sultry look she was getting in return. "Hardly," she said softly.

The elevator dinged and they got off and walked down the hall; the plush carpet padding their steps. Arriving at her door JR searched her jacket pocket for her key card, fully aware of Petra's intense eyes on her. The blonde was propped up against the wall and seemed to be focused on her every move.

"Found it." JR held up the card, then slid it into the slot opening the door. She smiled as she held it open. "Please come in."

Petra pushed off the wall and entered the room; noticing how warm the brunette was as she barely grazed past her. Her scent was intoxicating and blue eyes closed briefly.  _God, get a grip this is just the alcohol talking._

She looked around the area noticing it was a suite with a front room. In addition, there was a small kitchen and one bedroom and two bathrooms. Petra set her briefcase down on a chair. "Very nice."

JR walked over to her. "It'll do, for now." She noticed Petra's pupils widen as she got closer. "I'll just go put a pot on." She gestured toward the small kitchen.

"Sounds wonderful." Petra smiled. She felt quite dizzy and watched JR take off her jacket then walk into the kitchen and pour the coffee maker full of water.  _Verrry nice_. She made a little purring noise in the back of her throat.

Usually, the hotel provided packets of free coffee and tea for their guests. JR looked in the little basket for a packet only to remember she'd used the last one just this morning.  _Crap_. She turned off the coffee maker only to feel something softly brush the back of her blouse...  _Whoa._

She could feel warmth at her back. Petra had somehow moved quietly to the kitchen. She stood close. Very close. JR could feel warm breath on the back of her neck, and she wondered for a split second if she wasn't just imagining it all.  _Nope_. She could feel the wisp of a touch on her shoulder and she gathered her wits and turned around. 

The blonde noticed the nervous look she was getting as her gaze wandered over JR's form then back up into sensuous eyes. She smiled toothily. "Hi."

There was but an inch or two between them and JR could smell the liquor on Petra's breath. She swallowed hard. "There's no more coffee." She gave a weak smile. "Sorry about that."

Petra hummed indifferently at the revelation, then reached up to finger JR's cream colored blouse. It was silk. Real silk. Smooth and soft. Her fingertips grazed over a lapel, and she let her eyes take in the rapidly rising chest in front of her; then travel up a slender neck, then over high cheekbones to finally rest on brown eyes that were searching hers. "You're gorgeous," she whispered; a look of wonder on her face.

Slender arms started to slide over her shoulders as JR caught them and brought them down; holding on to Petra's hands. "I'll tell you what," she flashed a quick smile.

A pout. "What?"

"You can just sleep it off on the sofa." JR pointedly looked across the room at the full sized sofa. "Over there."

Petra glanced back at the sofa bed. "Will you join me?" She gave the woman in front of her a wide seductive grin as her eyes roamed over her again.

JR, still holding onto the woman's grasping hands, stalled. She let her eyes take in the soft pink lips, smooth skin, and pleading eyes. She lightly bit her lower lip.  _It would be so easy_. She shook her head. "No," she finally said; then released the hands taking a big step back.

"There's fresh linen in the closet, there." JR noticed the woman in front of her wasn't listening. " _Priscilla?_ "

"Would it be so bad?" Petra took a step closer.

Dark brows knit together. "What are you talking about?"

"Just this once..." Petra came closer to the nervously fidgeting brunette. She reached out and grabbed JR's fingers, mostly to stop them from wringing together. " _Sleep with me_." The words rushed out in a harsh whisper.

JR's eyes fluttered closed at the words as a strong jolt hit her almost knocking her off balance. Truth be told, she had no problem admitting the woman was exactly her type, and she was more than attracted... but.  _Not like this_. It would be so wrong. She shook her head again. "You're drunk." That came out much shakier than she'd meant.

Petra let out a giggle. She swung their hands back and forth a little. "I'm not _that_  drunk." She slowly blinked her eyes.

A sigh. "You... No." JR managed to untangle her hand from Petra's. "You don't want to do this."

Petra gave JR an incredulous look. "I'm pretty certain that I do." She set her hands on her hips. "Are you turning me down?"

Petra took a step closer, noticing the woman didn't pull back this time. She let her eyes drop to full luscious lips then back up. She could tell JR was conflicted, but in her state couldn't really decipher whether or not that also canceled out the wanton expression she held. "I can tell you want me," she said, her voice taking on a sultry register.

The room was quiet, except for the whirring of the air conditioner; and the two lone figures in it were standing close enough for their breath to mingle. JR could only watch as her body refused to go along with her demands as Petra moved within mere centimeters. Eyes closed as soft lips slid together. Letting out a high pitched moan, Petra melted as the kiss grew deeper. She felt JR's hands thread through her hair as she opened her mouth, feeling their tongues slide together as they both moaned; barely pulling back for air.

It would go on for a few seconds more before JR broke it off. They were both out of breath and JR, somehow, had the strength to separate herself from the blonde woman.  She held her at arm's length, breathing hard. "You won't remember this tomorrow." The longing look Petra was giving her was almost her undoing.

"Maybe that's what I want." Petra reached for her, only to have her hands dodged. 

JR shook her head vigorously. "You don't know what you're saying," she panted. "We don't even know each other," she pointed out.

"That's the whole point." Petra reached up, her persistent hands finally finding their way into JR's dark tresses. They threaded through them and JR took a moment to enjoy the feel of soft fingertips on her scalp... her eyes lidded for a second until she regained her composure and grabbed the fingers, taking them from her hair. "Please... just."

"Why?" Petra's voice was becoming insistent. "We both want this," she whined with a frown.

"Not like this." JR's voice was rising. She felt the need to escape the situation. She stepped back and gave the blonde an admonishing look. "There are fresh towels in the bathroom... and a bathrobe."

"JR, please..." Petra took a step closer only to be stopped by another hard glare. JR was standing firm and she blinked several times before finally taking a few steps backward. She felt her calves hit the front of the couch as she clumsily sat down.

JR ran a relived hand through her hair. "I have fresh orange juice in the refrigerator." She thought for a moment. "I'm usually up by seven. If you leave before I--"

"Fine." Petra interrupted with a harsh tone. She pursed her lips, her face unreadable as she sat there with her hands in her lap.

JR nodded, feeling like the situation was finally dissipating. She took a few steps toward her bedroom door. "Okay then." She opened the door. "Goodnight."

That was met with the same regal stare as Petra quietly sat there and fought the feeling of being...  _rejected_. She sniffed pretentiously as she watched the brunette disappear into her room.

JR closed the door, letting her back hit it as she collapsed against the hollow wooden surface with a thunk. She bent over and steadied herself by putting her hands on her knees.  _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

She took a few more moments then straightened. Flicking her long dark locks behind her shoulders, she walked over to the bed and kicked off her shoes.  _Shower. A nice cold one_.

She stripped out of her clothes then headed for the bathroom. It was rather large, complete with white subway tile throughout and a large wide shower head. She opened the glass door and stepping in she could already feel herself relax a little.

She turned on the cold tap letting it hit her for a few seconds, jarring her. She adjusted it to cool then warm and let the water trickle down from her hair to her face then down the rest of her body. She pushed wet hair from her face and faced the wall letting the sprays bounce off of her back. She had both hands on the wall, bracing herself as she watched the water swirl down the drain, imagining it was all the stress, grime, and hardship of the day. Wiping the water from her face she noticed the temperature in the room had changed suddenly.

The glass door closed quietly as JR stood still. She dared not move an inch as she felt the soft tips of fingers begin to circle her waist from behind. The warmth of a body was felt lightly pressed up against her back causing her to close her eyes at the sensation. Her mouth hung open a little as a soft moan escaped... 

She didn't try to stop it.  _Couldn't_. 

It was no use as JR's eyes slammed shut at the feeling of hardened nipples pressed against her. She kept her back to Petra, hearing the blonde make short gasps as she moved her fingertips to lightly massage her tight abdomen.

JR kept her arms braced on the tile wall. "Priscilla?" she finally grunted out.

"Shh..." A soft kiss was made on the brunette's neck and she let out a stocky breath. Petra closed her eyes and inhaled; humming, she rubbed her lips over the tanned back. She pouted a bit. "Why don't you want me?"

That was met with silence as JR was unable to form words at the moment. Petra slid her hands up to cup full breasts, and JR arched her back as a guttural moan was let out. Petra kissed her neck again. "I'm so attracted to you..." Another kiss. "Please." She whispered heatedly.

That was it _._  JR abruptly turned around. She was stunned momentarily as she took in the naked woman before her.  _Jesus_. The look of desire was thick as their breathing became labored. JR managed to regain some of her composure and somehow found her voice. "What do you want?" It was a mere whisper.

Petra pressed her body against JR's and they both groaned at the feel of slippery hot skin. She set her arms on broad shoulders as droplets of water streamed down between them. "Make me forget..." She breathed into JR's mouth, their lips a hairsbreadth away. She looked into dark eyes that were openly roaming her form. She could feel her whole body flush from head to toe in reaction. She kissed the lips before her, pulling back again. "Just for one night. I want to forget..."

_How could one turn down such an impassioned plea_? JR was breathing hard. She nodded her head then made up her mind. "Then we go our separate ways?"

Petra nodded back. "Yes." She kissed the woman again, only this time deeper. Her voice hitched as she felt warm hands smooth their way down her hips then cup her buttocks. 

JR broke the kiss to catch her breath as she squeezed the mounds in her hands; hearing Petra let out a sigh. "Bed..," JR said throatily. "No talking," she added.

She lifted the blonde up, her arms tightening and gripping as slender legs wound around her waist and locked at the ankles. JR crushed their lips together as she pressed Petra against the shower wall. She could feel the woman's center hot against her stomach and she let out a moan and clenched her abs in reaction.

Full swollen lips broke off the kiss moving to suck and kiss a jawline. Petra preened her neck to let JR lick and suck her way up and down her throat. " _Ohh, God!_ " She tightened her legs around JR's waist as the brunette worked on a particular spot, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her sighs were now coming in spurts - hitching as the brunette sucked in rhythm with each breath.

JR finally worked her way back up to tantalizing lips that were dripping with water droplets. She kissed them still holding her grip as Petra then dipped her head and kissed a cheekbone, then an ear and jawline. 

They would stay like that for a few more minutes until, somehow, JR managed to walk them out of the shower after turning off the water. It was no easy feat as her arms were full of Hellcat. Petra was everywhere - kissing, sucking - her fingers entangled in the mane of dark hair. 

JR finally opened the bathroom door. Their lips were locked together as she let out a sigh and headed for the bed...

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 ** The Marbella Hotel,  ** _Miami, Fl._

 

Measured steps were taken as four-inch creme colored heels hastily made their way down the hall.  "...I'll pick them up at three... yes... and tell Jane not to give them any sugar. They were bouncing off the walls last time... fine...bye."

Petra tapped her phone off and slid it in the side of her briefcase as she approached her assistant's desk. "Any messages Krishna?" 

"On your desk." The lithe young woman pushed up her glasses. "How was your weekend?"

That was met with the closing of an office door as Petra had breezed right by her. Krishna smirked, then went back to typing up a report.

Petra set her briefcase down and went around her desk to turn on her laptop. She fingered through the small stack of messages Krishna had left on her desk and noted her upcoming meetings. Sighing, she walked over to her drink cart. Pouring a glass of ice water she then pulled back the window curtains, letting the early morning sunlight stream in.

It was eight-thirty, and Petra stood there for a moment letting her eyes take in the view. She could see just make out the ocean not too far off in the distance. The beautiful buildings painted a colorful, yet picturesque view from where she was. She curled her hand in and held the glass to her chest as a wistful grin etched rose-colored lips. She had a wonderful weekend... the kids had gotten together for a pool party at the hotel on Saturday. Everyone was there: Rafael, Jane and the rest of the family and friends. It was fun. She took a sip letting the cool liquid ease down her throat as she fiddled with the scarf she had donned around her neck.

Today was another hot one - exceptionally hot. Which meant the possibility that the central air might go out again. Even in Florida, where most people were equipped for extreme heat, the possibility of failure resulted because of too many people on the grid. Petra smirked. They had back up generators for that but still... the cost of running them always dipped into the operational cost budget.

She walked back to her desk and smoothed out her tan form-fitting dress as she sat down. One side was off the shoulder; leaving the other single strapped. She loved the feel of the material; it made her feel powerful, yet... _sexy_. The hem rested a couple of inches above the knee. She logged into a file, then clicked on the monthly report.

 _Numbers, numbers_... a click. "There." She engrossed herself in the figures until there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Krishna stuck her head in. "The manager of the maintenance department." She saw Petra's face go still, not quite registering. "Your eight forty-five."

Petra swiveled in her seat for a second before it dawned on her. "Show him in." She picked up a pen and took out her notepad as the burly man walked into her office.

"Ms. Solano." The man greeted her.

She gave him a smile. "Please, have a seat."

************

"She's in a meeting," Krishna informed Rafael. "Can I give her a message?"

"I think it would be better if I spoke to her in person... face to face." Rafael took a seat. He wore a frustrated look that didn't go unnoticed by Petra's assistant.

She hesitated a second before speaking. "I found her a lawyer," she blurted. She'd been worried, much to her own dismay. She wasn't the biggest fan of her boss, but at the same time - needed job security.

"You did?" Rafael was glad to hear at least Petra was possibly coming to her senses.

Krishna nodded. "Yes. She came highly recommended." She paused. "Oh...she doesn't know," She informed him of Petra's obliviousness.

 _Should've known, too good to be true_. Rafael smirked. "Yeah well, she claims it was self-defense but..." He stopped himself, not willing to share any more information.

"Oh." Krishna let out a snicker. "I know everything... about." She made a gesture. "You know..."

Rafael could only frown and nod as Petra's office door suddenly swung open. Juan Montoya from maintenance had a scared look on his face as he exited the office. The blonde right on his heels.

"Get them fixed! That's why we have a budget for this!" She yelled at the man's back.

Juan turned and raised his hands. "B-but miss they are beyond repair, it would take twice as much just for parts," he tried to explain.

"Uh, Petra?" Rafael tried to interject seeing they were at a crossroads.

Petra ignored him. "Just go. Do it!" She waved at the bewildered maintenance man.  "Report back to me when it's done."

Juan bowed his head slightly in defeat, then gave Rafael a shrug before heading down the hall.

Petra put her hands on her hips. "What?" She turned her attention to her ex-husband. "Why are you here, another problem? Because I swear..." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We need to talk." His tone was serious.

Petra looked at him with concern then gave Krishna a harsh look. "See to it that we're not disturbed." She motioned Rafael to enter her office.

Krishna held up a finger. "But you have another appoint--"

"Krishna!"

The office assistant winced; squinting her eyes as she did. "Yes, ma'am..."

Petra closed the door and rounded her desk. "Can we make this quick? I have a full day." She sat apathetically and put her hands on the desk, folding them neatly together.

Rafael remained standing. "Have you retained a lawyer?" he asked, his brow creasing with worry.

 _Not this_. A sigh. "I told you, I'm innocent." She avoided looking at him then flicked the end of her scarf behind her shoulder.

Rafael irritatedly cleared his throat. Petra could be stubborn, to say the least. But this was a serious matter. The mother of his children was being accused of murder. "Don't you think you should leave that up to the District Attorney to decide?" he said, trying to keep the ridicule from his tone.

Blue eyes leered at him from under her lashes. "I'm sure they have better things to do than to waste resources by trying to convict an innocent woman," Petra stated simply.

She was serious. That's what was so dangerous about this entire situation. Rafael rubbed his chin. _Maybe another angle_. "Do you really want to take that chance? Our daughters could end up with their mother behind bars, Petra!"

He got no reaction to that and his sense of composure went out the door when Petra decided to ignore him by typing on her laptop. "Petra?!"

There was a thankful tap on the door as Krishna stuck her head in. "Ms. Solano?"

Petra leaned back in her chair. "What is it, Krishna?"

"Your nine-thirty is here." Krishna gave a little smile.

A blonde brow lifted. "What nine-thirty?" She glanced at her messages.

"Uh, Jane Ramos." Krishna held on to the doorknob. She had heard the shouting and didn't want to get involved but... "Your lawyer."

Rafael couldn't help it as a slow-growing grin shaped his face; despite being completely resentful of the blonde hotel owner a moment ago. He saw the unnerved expression on Petra's face and decided to let the good attorney handle her.

"Thank goodness," he breathed. "Please just cooperate," Rafael said directly to the incensed blonde. That was met with a sneer and he threw her a return sour look and shook his head as he moved past Krishna to make his way out of the office.

Petra leveled a glare at Krishna. "You did this!" She pointed a harsh finger as she rose from her seat. "I told you I'm completely innocent!" Petra could feel a thin sheen of sweat break out on her forehead as she bored her eyes into the wide open ones of her assistant. 

Krishna held in a retort. Her entire demeanor was shaken at the accusation, but she held firm. "I know," was all she said. She felt literally afraid to say anything else.

Petra crossed her arms over her chest and internally rolled her eyes. _Fine_. She decided the only way to get them... all of them, off of her back would be to go through with it. "Fine."

There was brief silence as Krishna stood still at the door. "Fine what?" she asked timidly.

"Show her in, Krishna!" Petra yelled. "Let's get this over with so I can get back to work."

She ran a fast hand through her hair and picked up her glass of water as she moved to stand by the window. She looked out over the landscape. The sun was high enough now to shine on all of the buildings... not one escaped its penetrating rays. Petra took a sip and swallowed as she heard a light tap on the door. She smirked and kept her back to the door as she flicked a blonde lock from her face.

"I won't waste your time counselor, so let me just get right to the point: I don't need a lawyer, it was self-defense and I'm perfectly innocent." She glimpsed at the ocean, barely making out the blue hues of the water while cradling her glass.

There was a long pause then: "Nice to meet you too... _Ms. Solano_..."

It didn't take long...

...for the smug smile to diffuse and inch its way from her lips... for the low voice of the woman who stood at the door to reach Petra's ears and cause a vibration to invade her perfectly crafted poise and force her to almost release the crystal glass from her clutch. Her breathing hitched and she willed herself to calm down - her heartbeat picking up as she heard the door gently shut.

Soft steps made their way to stand just slightly beside, yet behind, the hotel owner. A throat cleared. "Jane Ramos."

Blue eyes gently closed. _J.R_. ...  _of course_... Petra inhaled. She turned her head slightly noticing a hand had been held out for her. She bit the inside of her lip and took a step back, finally meeting the brown eyes that were watching her at first then blinked and slid to the floor. She set her glass down on the cart top.

"Let's just please cut the formalities," Petra finally got out. She kept her tone quiet as she crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat nervously.

JR, to her credit, didn't argue and put her hand in her pocket; her other hand was sweatily gripping her briefcase. "Look, Ms. Solano, I--"

A labored breath. "Petra."

JR sighed then nodded. 

"...and I don't need a lawyer," Petra quickly added. She had yet to meet the eyes of the woman she was now standing in front of. She uncrossed her arms and quickly moved to sit down at her desk; noting the counselor was still standing having not moved an inch.

JR was silent for a moment then swallowed. "I've read your case file, Ms. Solano." She addressed the blonde, then made up her mind and sat down in the visitor chair. "You have to know the police and the DA will have more questions," she hiked a brow. 

"I know that." Petras' eyes searched over her desk. She picked up a pen and rolled it between her fingers. 

JR pursed her lips. "Also, you'll probably have to give a formal statement to the police about what happened, but first we will need to go over--"

"Stop."

Petra stood. "Just... please, stop." 

JR blew out a long breath and wiped her fingertips across her forehead. "Don't tell me," a pause. "You don't need a lawyer?" She averted her eyes as Petra walked over to her window with her hands on her hips. "Ms. Solano, I think--"

"It's **_Petra!_** " The blonde shouted only to catch herself and lower her voice. "My name... is Petra." She repeated succinctly, trying to retain a bit of dignity.

JR opened her mouth only to close it as she let the moment pass. She sat quietly, then folded one leg over the other. "I'm aware of that... _now_." She said stiffly.

She knew she shouldn't have said that but... it was the truth. She had arrived at her office on Sunday morning and taken a call from Krishna. Once she'd decided to take the case, it was only a matter of time before she found out about her client.

Petra wrapped her arms around her waist and turned her back to the attorney. "Took you long enough," she said under her breath.

JR tilted her head a little in agreement. She waited for a few seconds. "Well, I have to admit. I did debate on whether or not to refer to you as..." She saw Petra sharply turn back around and face her, her eyes flashing with a warning. JR continued. _"Priscilla."_

She saw a myriad of emotions flit across Petra's face and the counselor quickly regretted saying anything. She stood and made her way over to the blonde. "I'm sorry," she said remorsefully.

Petra shook her head and let out a bitter laugh. She felt almost out of sorts as JR's scent wafted around her. "That was uncalled for," she said weakly.

"It was completely unprofessional," JR agreed as she stood beside Petra. "...and I apologize," she said softly putting both hands in her pockets.

JR was dressed in black slacks with a tan satin blouse topped with a white linen jacket. Very professional looking. And now that Petra thought about it, she should've known the woman was some sort of business or lawyer type.

"This is awkward." She whispered as she hugged her shoulders, rubbing her arms as she did.

JR looked up at the ceiling then back; leveling her eyes to focus on nothing in particular. "How do you think I felt when I found out my next client was you?" Her voice was gravelly. 

Petra turned her head only to see her gaze wasn't met. "I don't think you should take my case." _There_. It was finally said.

JR bunched up her bottom lip, the weight of Petra's words weighing on her. She finally nodded. "If that's what you want." She faced the woman, who was looking at her with a small sad expression.

A few beats lasted between them before Petra nodded. "It's what I want." 

Blue and brown eyes locked for a moment before JR turned away. She walked over to the chair and picked up her briefcase. "Alright then." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a business card; placing it on Petra's desk.

"Just know this. The police will subpoena your personal records, grill your staff as well as your guests. They will confiscate your hotel security footage and interrogate you about what happened the night your sister was murdered." JR straightened as she saw the uneasy look on Petra's face. "If you think you can handle all of that, _well_..." She lifted a hand then dropped it. "If not, then give me a call... _Petra_."

There was a serious side to all of this. The case. The accusations, and the fact that someone had actually died. Someone who was part of the family. Her family. Petra watched as JR walked over and put her hand on the doorknob. She watched as it was turned and Jane Ramos, without so much as a glance backward headed out of her office, and her life.

"Wait."

The door stopped moving. It stood still for a split second before widening and a brunette head of hair poked back into the room. JR lifted a brow in question. "Change your mind?" 

"Close the door." Petra saw the counselor hesitate. "Please."

"Are you sure? Because I do have other clients..." JR closed the door and moved into the room, stopping at Petra's desk.

Petra had to wonder the same thing. She was sure she wanted the best defense her money could buy and while Jane Ramos was a top attorney, she was still wary of their... connection and whether or not that would become a hindrance in her defense.

"Yes. And we have to keep things strictly professional," Petra stated firmly. She took a seat and gestured for JR to do the same.

"I am nothing if not strictly professional Ms. _Sola_ \-- Petra." She gave the woman a genuine smile as she got comfortable in the plush chair.

Petra smiled a little at that. She fingered the scarf around her neck, fidgeting with it until it was in a comfortable position. 

Brown eyes had been watching her... watching as the scarf not quite covered up what was peaking underneath. It was a reminder... an affirmation of what they had both neglected to yet acknowledge. _The elephant in the room_. It was only a matter of time before _that_ was going to be addressed anyway... much to both of their consternation.

JR adjusted a little in her seat. _Here goes nothing_. "Sorry about that."  She saw startled blue eyes regard her in question and she made a wave at her own neck for emphasis, finally getting the blonde to realize what she was referring to.

Petra's eyes widened with realization. "Oh, well... um..." Her fingertips smoothed over the lightweight material. 

 _Yeah_. JR shook her head a little. "Let's talk about the case and what you need to be prepared for." She wanted to change the subject before things got... awkward. Not that it wasn't that way already. She reached into her briefcase and took out her notepad.

"Actually, I have a meeting in a few minutes," Peta informed her counselor. "Maybe we can do this another time?"

JR gave the woman a strained look. "Another time?" she questioned. "Petra, there is no other time than the present." She paused seeing her words weren't exactly reaching the blondes thinking. "You are a suspect," she reiterated.

It was the way JR had said that... it sent a small shiver down Petra's back and she held in a breath from it. "I know that," she said in a flat tone. "I just have a full day ahead of me and I need to get things done." She waved a pen in the air for emphasis. "This hotel won't run on its own." She picked up a few papers and straightened them.

JR looked her in the eye and felt like challenging Petra's nonchalant attitude. It was almost alarming how unaffected she seemed. Shaking her head slightly she decided to give in a little. "Okay... well. We could meet later today and work on a few--"

"Can't. I have to pick my girls up at three, karate practice then homework, dinner then bed." Petra smiled impassively. "It's a school night," she stated with a small air to her tone. 

JR wore an unaffected look. She refused to give up. "And after that?"

A blink. "What?"

 _Gotcha_. "Are you free after that? I'm assuming you have a nanny." She flashed a smile. _Yes, I've read your file, and then some_.

"Well... I um..." Petra flicked a lock hair from her face. She was starting to grow rather nervous as she saw the brunette watching her with a self-satisfied expression. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she wasn't about to give in. "I'm free after nine," she stated haughtily to what felt like her own defense.

A slow nod. "Okay." JR grabbed her briefcase putting her pad back in it and stood. She pulled her jacket straight and held out her hand, her eyes riveted to Petra's. "I'll see you at nine thirty. I'll text you the address of a little out of the way restaurant. It's dim, casual..." she left off.

 _Public_. Petra noted. She rose and took a second before returning the handshake... her eyes never leaving the ones in front of her. A breath. "Fine." She cleared her throat and immediately dropped the hand. JR turned and headed for the door. "And this is a business dinner," Petra announced like it was a detriment to her life.

JR opened the door and swiveled around with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She nodded once then closed the door gently leaving the blonde to stand there staring at the space the brunette had just exited.

 

* * *

 

 **Next chapter coming soon!  Petramos fans Rock! Let me know how I'm doing, comments and reviews are welcome. : )**  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Notes:**

*Hi everyone, please keep in mind this is my own twist of their story. A slight variation about how things actually happened. The premise is the same though. Some things are not like they happened on JTV, but that's okay because it's all to move them along, lol.

*Estiatorio Emilios by Javier Spiliadas - I made up the name of this restaurant on Fisher Island (not to be mistaken but similar to  ** _Estiatorio Milos by Costas Spiliadis_** which is also an elegant restaurant on Fisher Island) - for this story only.

* * *

 

_...to remember..._

 

Estiatorio Emilios by Javier Spiliadas was the name of the restaurant JR had texted her.

It was further south down Interstate 95, and Petra let her GPS guide her along the highway. She'd decided to take an Uber and settled in the back seat as the car switched lanes. The woman driving finally decided to coast in the middle lane. Petra checked her appearance for the third time before finally shutting her compact and stuffing it in her purse.

She looked out of the window, focusing on nothing but the blurry cars as they sped by.  _God, what am I doing?_   Her head bobbed on the back seat as the driver changed lanes yet again.  _Meeting JR_. She sighed then flicked her hair back a bit.  Her bangs were fuller in the front - which was new to her. She missed her long hair but... after a quick decision this afternoon, she’d told her hairdresser to cut off several inches. It was just too hot to have long hair right now. Or so she'd told herself.

"Right exit." She informed the Uber driver who squinted at her in the rearview mirror, then nodded.

"I have my own GPS." The older woman told the blonde in the back seat. She didn't know why the woman insisted on double checking her. Once she got the address it went straight to her navigation system.

After a few turns, the small compact sedan pulled up to the main entrance. The restaurant looked quite elegant and Petra actually felt impressed. She smoothed a hand over her dress - it was an all-black lace cut out, high neck collar and bodycon, Vera Wang. It breathed, and Petra had convinced herself that she'd picked it purely because of the heat. It rather hugged her in all the right places, however. 

She paid the driver and made her way to the entrance. Waterfalls and various aquatic plants and florals donned the entryway as she made her way inside. She was greeted by the host.

"Do you have reservations, miss?" The tall slender man was impeccably dressed. 

"Ramos, table for two." Petra almost let out a giggle at that. It sounded... interesting just rolling right off of her tongue.

The host searched his reservations book; finding the name he gave the blonde a pleasant smile. "Ah, yes, I believe your spouse is already here. Right, this way Ms. Ramos."

Petra didn't correct him as he guided her into the dining hall. It was nine thirty and the place was rather full for a Monday night.

It was decidedly ... _romantic_. The dim lighting played well with the decor - island themed yet nautical in a sophisticated way. They rounded a corner arriving at a table set for two... there JR was already seated and glanced up from the drinks menu she was reading.

Brown eyes softened as they acknowledged her. "Hello." She watched as Petra nodded back in greeting then sat in the chair that was pulled out for her.

"Thank you." She said to the host, who smiled then left. "Been waiting long?" Petra unfolded her linen napkin and placed it in her lap.

"Not at all." JR leaned back in her chair. "I actually got here a little early." She gave her tablemate a polite smile.

"Ladies, can I interest you in evening drinks to begin?" The waiter had approached their table.

Petra looked at JR, deferring to her choice of wine for their meal. JR closed the drinks menu. "We'll have the Chateau Haut Brion Blanc Pessac, please." She handed him the menu.

"Very good. Bottle?" He asked.

JR lifted a brow as she looked at Petra.

"Yes... please." Petra waved.  _And I'll have just one glass_. It was a little late for anything more, she decided. 

"Very good. I will return shortly." The man bowed a little before leaving the table.

JR took a peek at the blonde as she smoothed out her dress. She, herself had come straight from the office. It had been quite a hectic day. Not only had she worked on Petra's case, but also had two other clients on her docket. Her firm only consisted of three lawyers, plus herself - so their workloads were shared, but still time-consuming most of the time.

"Well..." Petra smiled. "This is nice." She placed her purse on the table, then kept her hands in her lap.

JR smiled in return. She couldn't help but notice the dimness of the room along with the flickering candlelight on their table cast a very flattering shadow and light on Petra's face. It illuminated her blue eyes, which were a little hooded; and there was a slight blush on the woman's face.  _But this is business_.

"Let's order first then talk shop." She knew that would move them into business mode and Petra widened her eyes then decidedly agreed.

"Alright." She picked up the entree menu and looked over the cuisine. Mostly seafood of course...a few French items. She finally chose what she wanted, then gave her attention to the woman across from her. JR had her head down, studying her menu. A few dark locks fell into her face and she absentmindedly tucked them back behind her ear.

Petra sighed internally. A small smile found its way to her lips. _She really is--_

"Ladies?" The waiter jarred her as her eyes widened. He looked at the two of them as he held out a bottle of white wine.

JR motioned for him to pour a spot of wine for them to taste. She sipped hers... letting it roll around in her mouth before deciding it was a little dry but very flavorful. She glanced at Petra who nodded her approval.

"This is fine, thank you," JR said.

The waiter filled both glasses, then reached for his pad. "Are we ready to order?"

Petra looked at JR who politely deferred for her to go first. "I'll have the truite fumee, cecile please." She handed the man her menu.

"Very good. And you miss?"

"Chicken and andouille sausage gumbo." JR made a face. "I don't want anything too heavy," she told the waiter. He nodded to her and took her menu.

"Well done ladies. Your entrees will be out momentarily." He smiled then left the table.

The two of them settled back in their seats as the normal sounds of the restaurant could be heard. JR glanced around the room. She fingered the linen napkin in her lap then looked at Petra who was quietly sipping her wine.  _She looks different_. "Did you do something with your hair?"

"Hm?" Petra swallowed then set her glass down. "Oh... well, yes." She fluffed the ends a bit. "Just a cut." She waved it off. "It's just been so hot lately."

JR picked up her own glass. "I wouldn't know I work in a freezing cold office building all day." She took a sip.

Petra had wondered why she was always wearing a jacket in the Miami heat. Makes sense, though, she mused. And it  _was_  a little cool in the restaurant she noticed.

“How’s your mother?” She asked as she straightened in her chair.

“She’s fine. I’ve been trying to find a specialist that works with early onset Alzheimer’s patients but, so far nothing. No one’s taking on new patients.”

“I’m sorry,” Petra said in a concerned tone.

JR waved it off. “Don’t be.” She took another sip of wine and glanced around the restaurant indicating she didn’t want to talk any further about it.

It was a sore spot for her. Her mother, Aida, had been having memory problems for a while, but recently, with a new diagnosis, things were getting more complicated to care for her. JR sighed. She decided to worry about that another time and just concentrate on the case at hand.

After a few more moments of small talk, it didn't take long for their food to arrive. The waiter set each dish on the table, offered crushed pepper, then promptly left.

"Shall we?" JR grabbed her spoon and dipped it into her bowl of gumbo. She chewed then swallowed; humming at the taste. 

Petra had started off with the fish. She speared a piece, eating and delighting in the flavor.  _This is good._

"So. I have a few things I need to inform you about..." JR began.

Petra dabbed her mouth. "Anything new?"

"Well... I mean, technically it's _all_ relatively new at this point." JR chuckled a bit then took a sip of wine. 

Petra ate a forkful of vegetables. “I know that,” she chewed.

JR wiped her mouth. “Look, Petra. I'm going to be honest with you.” She noticed Petra had stopped the motion of eating as her fork paused half-way to her mouth. “The DA is going to move forward and press the case—"

“Against an innocent woman.” Petra set her fork down. She stared at JR. “I'm innocent.”

“I know. But you have to understand their perspective.” JR stated. “Petra, you don't exactly have a stellar track record with the police. Your record is... well let's just say you need a strong defense.”

Petra folded her arms, her meal forgotten. “So what do they want now? Other than an actual confession… my DNA? Blood?”

The blonde’s frustration was evident and ever growing, and JR thought the best way to calm her client was to be straightforward. “Blueprints of the guest room where the murder happened.”

There was an avid shake of blonde hair as Petra held up a forestalling hand. “No. No way.”

“Petra.” JR sensed the battle was just beginning. “I need you to cooperate. It will look suspicious if you don't,” she tried to explain.

Petra leaned forward. “First of all, there was _no_ murder.” She punctuated her words by tapping a finger on the table. “My sister and I had a fight, she attacked me, we struggled and then she fell.”

“While that all may be true. The police will still need to prove exactly what happened," JR countered. She exhaled frustratedly. She wanted to shake some sense into Petra. It was crucial for her defense that she go along with the investigation. 

“That _is_ what happened,” Petra said firmly. She was in no mood to be pushed around.

“And I don't doubt you,” JR said as sincerely as she could. “However—"

“However, you don't trust me,” Petra interjected. She scoffed, not buying the hollow words coming from her lawyer right now.

“I never said that.” JR looked into blue eyes that were doubtful. 

“But you're thinking it.” Petra saw her defense lawyer take a pause… long enough for her to know she was right, or at least for her to know she needed to establish some sort of trust between them. She wanted JR to defend her and for this whole nightmare to be over, quickly.

“Okay then.” She gave an offhanded shrug. “I’ll cooperate. After all, I have nothing to hide.” Petra picked up her wine glass.

A vaguely skeptical look graced JR face. “So you'll...” She was a little put off by Petra's sudden change in demeanor… though admittedly a bit relieved to see her finally want to cooperate.

“I'll hand over the blueprints. If that will make _you_ happy,” Petra downed the rest of her wine and set the glass down loudly on the table.

JR studied her openly. She'd had clients before that were hard to work with, but…Temperamental was what came to mind for her current one. “This is not about my trusting you Petra. I don't doubt you. I just want the police to believe you,” she stated in what she thought was a fair manner.

“I said no problem.” A linen napkin was tossed on the table as Petra looked everywhere but at the concerned woman across from her. “They'll have them first thing in the morning.”

"Okay." JR rubbed her forehead seeing the still irritated look on her clients face. “Look, Petra...”

“Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to pay for my meal and leave,” Petra grabbed her purse and slid her chair out from the table.

 _Unbelievable._ “I invited you so I'll pay.” JR saw their waiter from across the room and gestured for him to come to their table.

“Whatever,” Petra said with an eye roll.

JR was at a loss for words. “Please just...” She saw the waiter approach them.

“Can I get you anything else miss?” The man looked at JR.

“The check, please,” Petra said before her tablemate could reply. 

JR handed him her credit card and Petra sat there and waited until the waiter returned with her receipt.

“Good evening Ms. Ramos,” the man bowed, startled by the quick exit both of them made from the table.

JR was fast on the blonde’s heels as she saw the fast-paced sway of hips in front of her round the corner with a determined gait. “Petra, wait.” She managed to touch the blonde on the arm only to have her stop and take in a deep breath.

“Please try to understand.” JR’s eyes pleaded.

They were standing in the lobby where the valet attendants were bringing the cars around. JR handed the young man her slip of paper.

“I understand completely counselor,” Petra stood stiffly, her arms crossed and her lips pursed.

 _Okay. First rule, don’t argue with your client in public_. JR decided a bit of self-depreciation was in order. “You're angry with me.”

Blue eyes went wide. “I'm angry with this entire situation!” Petra’s voice carried in the lobby and both women noticed several patrons glance at them. They both mutually decided to abort the conversation… for now.

The valet had brought JR’s car around. She walked over to tip him then noticed Petra continued to stand by the valet counter – tapping on her phone a few times.

JR walked back over to her. “Wait. Where's your car?” she asked.

Petra tapped her phone then put it in her purse. “I took an Uber,” she glared at JR, almost daring her to say something.

A dark brow hiked. “An Uber? Why?”

“I didn't want anyone to follow me,” Petra said coolly.

JR shook her head a little. “You're being paranoid.”

“I'm being careful,” Petra disagreed. “If the media gets wind of anything concerning my sister's accident, they’ll want answers from _me_. They'll follow me, spy on me. That could ruin my business and put my hotel in further danger.”

JR thought about that for a moment. Perhaps Petra had a point. “That makes sense.” She saw the hotel owner’s shoulders relax a bit. “Let me give you a ride home.”

“No,” Petra lifted a brow. “Thank you,” she finished with an air.

“Petra, I promise you no one will be remotely interested in following me,” JR stated. “You can trust me,” she said gently, sensing a breaking down of walls around the blonde.

Petra twisted her lips in thought. She opened her purse and got out her phone; tapping on it then put it back in the small purse. “Alright.” She flicked the bangs out of eyes.

JR smiled with relief then motioned for them to go to the dark gray Lexus that was waiting at the curb. She opened the passenger side door for Petra who gave her direct eye contact before seating herself. JR closed the door, then walked to her side of the car, fully aware of the blonde’s eyes on her.

She knew the way back to The Marbella and luckily the highway was less crowded than it was during rush hour. It was almost eleven in the evening by the time they arrived back at the lush Miami hotel.

They drove along the rounded driveway that led them to the front lobby entrance. The hotel was lit up quite spectacularly. The outdoor lighting – highlighting the architectural features of the building and its décor... it gave it a quaint ambiance.

JR turned off the motor and sat back in the soft leather seat. Her windows were tinted, the only light illuminating through them was from the hotel.

Petra grabbed her purse and put her hand on the door handle. “Thank you for the ride… and dinner.”

“You’re welcome,” JR said with a sincere smile, then quickly added, “No harm in my seeing you to your door is there?”

A beat passed before: “Do you really think that's a good idea?” Petra asked incredulously; looking directly at the attorney.

JR considered that. “Well… I'm not allowed to see the _guest suite_ until the police and the DA are finished with their investigation if that’s what you—”

“That's not what I was referring to and you know it,” Blue eyes flicked from brown eyes, then down, then back up to see JR's startled look.

JR thought for a moment until it dawned on her. She slowly slid her eyes from Petra’s and let out a deflated laugh then moved a dark strand of hair behind her ear. “I guess I see your point.”

There was a quiet stillness that settled between them. Petra slumped back in the seat, the soft leather rubbing against her, almost hugging her. “So…” She took in a deep breath.  “I guess we’re going to keep pretending that nothing happened between us?”

She was glad to get the words out… glad to finally say it out loud. She kept face forward, hearing the brunette sigh a few times.

 _Pretending_. "I'm not pretending that, _that_..." JR looked down at her hands then stared out of the front window. “I thought we agreed we would go our separate ways,” she said softly.

Petra turned her head, seeing the brunette’s side profile. “Except we haven't... have we?”

“Petra...” JR turned to see the blonde nervously bite her lip.

“You said you want me to be honest?” It wasn’t a question and Petra lifted her chin, keeping her emotions from affecting her.

“I meant about the case,” JR amended.

Petra turned in the seat, her body half facing JR. “Why just the case?” She lifted a questioning brow. “And if I'm your client I need to tell you everything... about me.”

JR nodded pensively. She could tell this was deeply affecting Petra. She decided the best thing to do was to keep quiet and let her client air her grievances. She made a point to get comfortable.

Petra leaned back again then ordered her thoughts before giving voice to them. “My mother, Magda…” She swallowed. “… is a terrible woman and a convicted felon. She's plagued me for most of my life... She's tried to get me to go along with her criminal schemes, which I refused to. She’s tried to blame me for everything awful she’s done.”

Petra’s voice broke and JR felt a pang of sympathy go through her. She reached over and placed her hand on top of Petra’s. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Petra removed her hand from the grasp. “She's hidden things from me. My sister, Anezka... my twin. I wanted a family... people, someone I could connect to. I thought Anezka wanted that too... but... she was scheming to ruin my life right along with my mother. They've both been horrible to me,” she sniffed and bit back the tears that were threatening to spring forth.

“So, you see I have to watch my back. I _have_ to keep my family safe because I don’t know when the other shoe is going to drop.” Petra’s eyes were shining now. The tears coming to the edges, almost spilling over.

JR handed her a tissue. “You don't have to say anymore. I promise you I will get you out of this.” Her eyes were gentle, understanding. She heard her own words as she said them... the promise of them, and for a spilt-second she actually doubted herself. And did she really trust Petra? Nothing was proven... yet. She looked at the forlorn expression, the blonde was obviously struggling.

Petra dabbed her eyes and nose – feeling a little self-conscious for her sudden weakness. “You say that.” Her eyes slid over to the brunette.

“I mean that.” JR countered, feeling more or less confident in her own words.

She watched as the blonde fidgeted with the now, shredded tissue; trying to fold it. She could tell Petra was having a hard time processing what her mother and sister had put her through.

JR offered a soft smile. _I get it_. She needs someone she can depend on.

“Well...” Petra sniffed. “It's late I need to go... relieve my nanny.” She waved the tissue.

JR nodded in understanding. “Okay.” She watched as the hotel owner opened the door. “Petra?”

“Yes?” Petra shifted back around.

JR leaned across the gear console. “If you need to talk... anytime... about anything... give me a call.” Her lips formed what she hoped was a genuine smile.

Petra met the brown eyes. She could feel her desolation ease a bit and let a small grin form at the unfamiliar feeling… that of sympathy - for _her_. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with the feeling. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

JR watched as the blonde leaned toward her. She stayed put, watching as blue eyes asked a question only to keep moving forward tentatively until soft lips found hers – her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. They lingered then the kiss grew deeper. Petra’s hand came up to caress the side of her lawyer’s face, her thumb moving gently back and forth on her jawline.

She caught herself, then pulled back. “I'm um...”

JR licked her still very moist lips as she felt the cool air come between them. “It's okay.” Her voice had taken on a deeper register.

Petra leaned her head helplessly back against the headrest. “No, it's not... we can't...shouldn't...”

JR settled back in her seat. “Shouldn't pretend that there's _not_ something between us?” She turned to find apprehensive eyes on her.

Petra’s brow wrinkled. “I thought you said...”

“I said a lot of things that night.” JR rested her hand on the gear shift. She rubbed over it. "We both weren't exactly sober either."

That night, she thought. Was it just one of those things? She’d had one night stands before… had agreements to just have fun... live a little. But this? She peeked at the woman across from her. _She deserves… something …better._

“Jane?... JR.”

Petra’s soft timbre roused the brunette from her reverie. “Hm?”

“Would you like to come up? I-I mean... for a nightcap?” Petra moved her head suggestively. Her eyes held a glint. “… or...”

Dangerous waters. JR knew to stay out of them. It was too early in their... what...  _Acquaintance?_ Their client-lawyer relationship? - to suggest or entertain anything else. “To see the Marbella?” she asked tersely as she steered the conversation back to safer ground.

Petra held her eyes for a moment, then she clamped down on a fleeting smile. “Sure.”

“I'd love to.”

* * *

 

Petra was quite proud of her business... her hotel. Though only one of many owners, her one-third of ownership and monetary control qualified her to practically run the place... it was quite impressive, JR had to admit. 

They stepped off the elevator onto the twelfth floor. The penthouse suite, one could call it.

JR watched as Petra unlocked her door. “Thank you for the tour.”

Petra opened one of the double doors. "You're quite welcome."

They stepped into the penthouse. It was elegant, to say the least. JR took in the lavish digs as she saw the refined décor: original paintings, sculptures, hand-woven rugs. An interior decorator had definitely gotten their hands on the place.  _Petra has expensive taste_.

Petra walked over to the couch. The nanny had fallen asleep waiting for her. She tapped her on the shoulder, awakening the woman who looked startled when she saw the two of them.

“Oh, miss Solano… so sorry.” The older lady ordered herself and stood. “The girls are asleep.”

“Thank you, Nelda. That will be all for tonight,” Petra smiled at the woman who nodded then left.

JR had been watching their exchange with amusement. She walked further into the front room, noting the large size of it. There was a balcony that had double doors - they were wide open. The view was spectacular as it overlooked the marina… the shimmering water was painted a silver color as the moonlight lit the harbor. Boats and yachts would complete the look of the picturesque image.  

Petra had walked over to a small wet bar. “Would you like something to drink? Maybe a nightcap… I mean before you leave?” She asked.

The dim lighting did nothing to quell the vibe that was now almost tangent between them. They stood across the room from each other – starring face to face as a few quiet moments passed.

 _Play this safe_. “Maybe not,” JR said quietly.

“Okay,” Petra said without argument. Her eyes were locked on the brunette who was giving her a sensual look.

She tore her eyes from JR’s and walked across the room to the balcony. She was aware of the attorney watching her as she did. She heard the footsteps approach as she stood out on the deck over-looking the marina.

“Nice night.” JR had moved to stand behind her and Petra's stomach quivered as she could feel the warmth of the woman as she edged closer. _God, she always smells so good._

“Yes,” Petra said throatily. She wrapped her arms around herself. “It’s a little cool… but that’s to be expected, I mean after all it’s early Spring, the nighttime air is usually much cooler than in the daytime… the a-air I mean, and I’m just glad that—”

Warm hands tentatively caressed slim shoulders. “Better?”

Petra closed her eyes. “Uh... a little… yes…”

Delft hands roamed down soft arms then covered a slim waist and back up. JR nuzzled the blonde locks, inhaling as Petra tilted her head back. Soft lips landed on a slender neck and the blonde reached back to guide JR’s head to apply more pressure.

“What are we doing?” She whispered, then moved her head as JR peppered her neck and jaw with kisses.

“Not talking about the case.“ A kiss. “Enjoying the view…” JR’s voice was husky.

Petra's throat constricted as she bit back a moan. “Do you really think this is wise?” Her heartbeat had picked up and she was starting to feel lightheaded.

JR smiled into a kiss. “Enjoying the view?” Her lips tickled the neck she was devouring. “Why not?... it’s…”

The blonde suddenly stepped away from her and JR's hands dropped as Petra turned around. A slight breeze had picked up and blew the hair back from her face.

“...beautiful,” JR breathed; her voice catching a bit.

Petra saw the twinkle… the small smile that graced JR’s lips. It gave her pause as she could feel the pull, the gentle tickle of desire. She was hit with the revelation that possibly, maybe…

 _No._  “You should go.” Petra’s voice was shaky and she was flushed from head to toe.

“Should I?” JR stepped closer noticing Petra’s breathing hitch as she moved to stand directly in front of her.

“We can’t let this happen.” Petra crossed her arms. “Again.”

JR stopped within inches of the blonde. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve crossed a line.”

She sounded so self-assured, so certain. A faint feeling of jealousy startled Petra; she tempered it then smirked. “So, you make it a habit of sleeping with your clients?”

A dark head cocked. “If I recall you weren’t exactly my client at the time.” JR noticed the blonde hadn’t corrected her. “You were just—"

“A one-night stand?” Petra said rather indigently.

 _Touché_.  What else was it really, though? JR rubbed her chin, trying figure out how to salvage a bit of decorum. “Petra.”

“Well that’s what it was, let’s be completely honest… Jane.” Petra leaned in with a note of irritation. She could see JR actually back down some.

“Okay.”

JR watched as Petra gave her one last heated look before making her way into the front room. Heels clicked on the marble floor and JR saw the gentle sway of hips as she followed. Petra had her hands on her hips... no doubt wound up and the brunette tilted her head, taking a moment to take in the form-fitting dress. She cocked a grin.

“While we’re being honest, why are you so dressed up tonight?” she asked.

Petra slowly turned. She took a moment to actually comprehend what JR was trying to convey as she opened her mouth in surprise. “ _Wha_ —this?” She dropped a hand leaving one perched haughtily on her hip. “I am _not_ dressed up.”

The attorney kept her face neutral as a questioning brow lifted.

A scoff. “Oh. _Pl_ —You thought this was for you?” Petra waved a gesture at herself.

JR tilted her head then crossed her arms… she was feeling quite entertained at the blonde’s expense.

Petra sputtered a bit. “I-I didn’t know the type of restaurant you’d invited me to."

"Easy to google..." 

Petra blinked. "I have a reputation to uphold in public. People know me; if anyone had seen me looking anything other than…” A pause. “Stop looking at me like that!”

JR tried to keep a smile from overtaking her face. She moved closer to Petra, ignoring the irritated look she was getting. “I’m flattered,” she said smoothly.

She gently pulled the blonde to her, her hand on Petra’s waist. “Really… I am.’ JR wrapped both hands around Petra’s waist as the blonde still refused to meet her eyes. “And you look beautiful.” That did it. She saw a slight smile, then a pout.

“Stop getting mushy,” Petra half protested as her arms went to rest on JR’s shoulders.

“Was I?” JR pulled them closer together.

“Maybe.” It was a whisper as Petra could feel JR’s fingertips caressing her back and waist; their lips almost touching…

Until they were, and both moaned into the kiss. JR spread her fingers as she rubbed them up and down Petra’s back feeling their bodies meld together. Petra’s rib cage expanded as her breathing deepened.

JR broke the kiss, catching her breath as she immediately moved to a jaw then neck as Petra moved her head to the side for better access.

“ _Oohh_ …” Petra’s eyes fluttered closed and she could feel her legs starting to give out. She opened her eyes realizing… “JR… wait,” she said breathlessly, her body still thankfully supported by JR’s arms.

“What?” JR was working on a particular spot on the soft neck. She stopped then looked into worried eyes.

“I can’t.” Petra breathed. “My girls are asleep in the next room.”

 _She’s serious_. JR pulled back. “Oh.” She realized.

It was a complicated situation. A woman with kids. _A divorcee,_ she reminded herself. It wasn’t something she went out looking for… such a complex relationship and yet...

Looking at the flushed woman before her JR grabbed Petra’s hand then kissed the palm. “Well… maybe I should just go then.”

There was only the faint sound of the breeze coming through the balcony doors for a bit before: “I think that would be best,” Petra said hesitantly.

Her chest rose and fell and she felt as though, something… the right words perhaps, a look or gesture from her oh so gorgeous attorney would make her change her mind.

“Alright.” JR stuck her hands in her pockets as she stepped back from Petra. She took one last look around the penthouse before turning and heading for the door.

“JR?”

The counselor turned around to see Petra hadn’t moved from her spot in the middle of the room. “Yes?”

“Thank you for dinner.” She meant that… even though dinner itself was a bust. It was the fact that JR had invited her… and paid and gave her a ride home. _Like it was a date or something._ She smiled inwardly.

“Thank you for the tour…” JR thought for a second. “… and nightcap,” she finished with a teasing grin.

She saw Petra lower her head with a smile then blue eyes gently took her in, almost calling her back over. _But it’s late, and I’ll do what’s best for both of us_. “Bye.”

JR opened the door then gave the blonde one last look before closing it.

“Bye,” Petra said to an empty room as she stood there staring at the door. She sighed, then went over to the balcony doors, shutting them tight. She leaned against them closing her eyes, then touched her lips letting her fingertips smooth over her neck then down to her stomach where her hand rested - she held a small smile.

* * *

 JR stepped off the elevator and made her way into the hotel lobby. Her phone rang and at first, she thought about letting it go to voicemail then saw who was calling: The district attorney.

 _Shit_. She tapped it on. "Jane Ramos."

_"Ms. Ramos sorry to call you so late."_

"No, no it's fine. What's so urgent?" JR stuck a hand into her pocket as she watched a few hotel staff mill about the lobby.

_"I have new information concerning the case and your client Ms. Solano."_

_Great._ JR ran a hand through her hair. "Okay."

_"I won't discuss it over the phone. First thing in the morning, be in my office counselor... this is serious."_

JR took in a breath. "I'll be there."

_"Good. See you then."_

JR tapped her phone off then moved to exit the hotel. She stuffed her phone into her pocket then purposely walked to her car. Getting in she closed the door then leaned her head back on the headrest.

_Oh, Petra... what have you done?_

* * *

 

**Just wanted to say thank you a thousand times for the reviews and comments! They really keep me going :) You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days later…_

 

  **Downtown Miami, Fl**

 

 **Dawsen, Salinas, Ramos, and** **Groblin Attorneys at Law.**

One of the plaques outside the five-story office building read. JR scanned her badge and went through security then stopped at the lobby desk where the executive assistant handed her a report.

"Thanks, Sofia." JR took the manila folder from the older lady.

Sofia smiled. "Heads up." The woman's brown eyes slid over to a sharply dressed man pacing over in the waiting area. He was fully engrossed in conversation on his cell phone.

JR sighed. _Derek Ross_. He was one of the lawyers with the DA's office. She walked over to him, only stopping as he held up a finger to stall her.

"Yeah, okay... I'm on it don't worry." The attorney tapped his phone off then swiftly turned to JR. "Jane." He stuck his hand out which was gripped equally tight by the brunette.

"Derek." She shook then dropped his hand, a bit amused at how easily he had slipped into business mode. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man gave her a sideways smirk. "Can we go somewhere private and talk?"

JR tilted her head indicating the elevator. They both rode it up to the top floor in silence. They entered JR's office and she closed the door. "Well?" She dropped her briefcase to lean beside her desk before rounding it.

"The missing screws from the balcony railing." Derek sat in one of the visitor's chairs in front of JR's desk. He unbuttoned the top button of his suit jacket then pulled out a sheet of paper from his briefcase and handed it to her. "The police report indicates possible premeditation."

The dark haired man blew out a breath. He had been trying to work with Jane in forestalling his own bosses insistence on pushing the case forward and possibly making an arrest. JR had been called into the DA's office two days ago to go over the blueprint results from the guest suite simulation. The two missing screw holes that were found from the balcony railing were at first thought to be a coincidence. 

She crinkled a brow. "What's the evidence on this? There are several railings at The Marbella that have had screws loose or missing Derek. We've proved this already."

"I know, but there was a specific issue with this particular guest balcony railing."

JR took a seat. "What exactly?"

Derek pointed to the report. JR scanned the first preliminary paragraphs then read down to the final analysis report from forensics. "It says the screws were removed." She looked up into muted brown eyes.

Derek cleared his throat. "Those screws weren't just regular screws, they were a particular brand. Mueller screws."

JR threw the paper onto her desk. "Meaning?"

"Meaning it takes a special kind of screwdriver to remove them from concrete." The attorney said informatively. "And they weren't loose or broken," he further clarified. "Forensics concluded this."

JR leaned back in her chair and threaded her fingers together. "So you're saying there's a screwdriver out there," she stated.

Derek paused then nodded. "It would make sense for the hotel maintenance department to have at least one on hand as well don't you think?"

JR studied the man in front of her. She owed him one... and when she first saw him downstairs in the lobby she thought he was there to collect on their... _agreement_. He was giving her a head start, that much was apparent. She knew her next step was to talk to the maintenance department at The Marbella... before the police did.

"Looks like I need to make a quick trip over there," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

This was a delicate situation, to say the least, and JR had to weigh her thoughts carefully. Most of all she needed to inform her client. There were doubts now. God how she hated this. There was nothing worse than _new_ evidence, and the whole thing was beginning to turn into such a surreal situation altogether.

"That would be a good idea." Derek stood. "You may want to keep that under wraps for now." He pointed to the forensics report on JR's desk.

"Don't worry. Ms. Solano has been cooperative so far." It was important to establish trust with the DA's office at all costs now. At least on a face to face basis. "I'm sure she'll continue to cooperate." JR rounded her desk and walked to the door with the counselor.

He gave her a skeptical look. "You may want to have her give her interview to the police soon." Derek Ross was never one to mince words. JR knew what he meant. It was helpful.

"I will," she said. "First thing in the morning I think will be soon enough."

Derek agreed. "Especially considering what we don't know," a pause. "Yet."

It was that 'yet' that was the unknown and determining factor in this whole scenario. She didn't need any more surprises though. JR lifted a brow. "How's your sister?"

Derek pulled the door open and gave the attorney a sly grin. "Better... thanks to you." He acquiesced. _Nice move_.

JR gave him a satisfied nod. "Good to hear. I'll let you know what I find out." _Nothing wrong with cashing in on a little insurance_. She watched as the counselor left, and closed the door; then went back to her desk and sat down.

Their deal. It had been a saving grace both for JR and Derek. Their first saving grace had been a case involving his sister getting a lesser sentence due to JR's defense. It had been a complicated case, and Derek's career as a lawyer was just beginning... the last thing he needed was a tarnished record due to a family situation. He and JR had seen to everything coming out differently in the end with JR putting her neck and career on the line the most. And now...

JR stared at the police report on her desk. "You're my lifeline now, Derek." That much was true, especially when it came to certain matters. Like this one.

She thought about the blonde... what she had said about her 'family.' Petra had been through a few lifetimes of pain. It didn't seem fair for her to have to continue to suffer for her own mother's poor choices, did it? And then losing a sister.  _I can't even imagine what you're going through._  JR shook her head. It was just like her to get emotionally involved with her clients. She laughed as she knew the risks of that but... "I wouldn't be me..."  

She exhaled, then got a file from her briefcase. She opened it then propped a hand under her chin. She had other clients... she leafed through the top few papers - her eyes wandering over the words, not really reading them.

She closed the folder then picked up her in-office phone and pressed a button.  "...Hi, Sofia?.... I'm going to be out of the office for a couple of hours, take any messages and cancel my afternoon meetings... thanks... bye."

* * *

 “Krishna!

Brown eyes blinked. The assistant quickly got up from her desk, almost tipping over the small potted plant she had sitting on the edge of it. She approached her bosses office door and stuck her head in. “Yes?”

Petra was rifling through a stack of papers on her desk. “Where’s the maintenance file?”

“On your desk.” Krishna walked over and lifted up several sheets of paper then grabbed the folder. She handed it to Petra.

“Oh,” Petra said a bit startled. She gave Krishan an annoyed smirk. “Well don’t just stand there get back to work.”

Her cell phone rang and Petra grabbed it off her desk. Seeing who was calling she waited for a few rings then tapped it on. "Jane," she said in a condescending tone, propping a hand on her hip. She could hear the woman on the other end exhale.

" _Petra, hear me out..._ "

Petra closed her mouth. "Continue."

Another loud sigh. _"Look, if you want to write a book, far be it for me to stand in your way_."

There was an eerie silence as Petra tried to decipher what cryptic meaning Jane Villanueva had just cast upon her from their previous argument.

_"Petra?"_

"You think I'll fail don't you?"

" _Wha-? ... pfft_... _I never said that... or implied that!_ " Jane added quickly. _"I just think you should follow your hearts desire if this is what you want to do._ "

Petra twisted her lips then switched the phone to her other ear. "I'm not buying it." She could practically hear the eye roll she was no doubt receiving from the other end.

A book deal. It had been their latest qualm. The fact that a publisher was interested in Petra's life, and in turn thought it would make a great story and possibly a best seller. That had actually irked the aspiring writer to no end... after all this was _her_ territory. Jane was the writer in the family. However, Petra was family too and family supported family - much to Jane's irritation.

 _"You don't have to 'buy 'anything Petra. Just... never mind me. It'll be cathartic for you... healthy even.  Getting recognized, the pay-off... Just think of it as another transaction in your life_."

So simply put. So rationally said. So _plainly_ stated. Petra sat down and thought for a second. "You think my entire life is transactional?"

". _..I never said your ' entire' life was transactional."_

"But you implied that it is," Petra found a pen and tapped it on her desk.

" _Wha-... ack... N-no, Petra... I was merely making an outside observation at how_ _you treat people_." She knew it was a tiny little jab.

Petra opened and closed her mouth feeling offended. "How I treat people?!"

 _"Transactionally."_ A sniff.

The static on the line between them could practically be heard, then: "If that's how you feel."

" _This is not about me, Petra. I mean... It's 'your ' book._ "

Petra laughed out loud and shook her head. "Okay, see how you just swung that back on me?!" A pause. "You're jealous."

 _"Why would I be jealous?_ "

Petra could hear the jaundiced inflection of the passive-aggressive question. "Because the publishers are more interested in my life," she defended. "... which happens to be interesting and would probably make for a good movie."

"... _TV movie maybe..._ " Jane muttered.

"I heard that!"

There was a shuffling sound on the other end of the phone _. "Can we just drop this, please?"_ Jane finally asked. 

Petra folded her arms. _She still sounds wounded_. "Sure, no problem. I have no problem dropping the subject because I care and respect you as a fellow writer."

A few beats of silence passed between them.  _"Right... are we still doing something with the kids this weekend?_ " Jane's voice took on a higher pitch; it sounded a little strained.

"Don't we always?" Petra counter asked.

 _"Rafael was thinking something other than just the swimming pool. Maybe some beach time too... a cookout, trip to the museum._ " 

Petra saw Krishna open her office door. "Sounds fine, was there anything else?"

 _"Well, uh... no._ "

She waved for her assistant to come into the room. "Look I have to go, we'll discuss the details later."

_"Okay, bu--"_

"Bye, Jane." Petra tapped her off then immediately pinned her assistant with a glaring stare. "I'm not a transactional person am I Krishna? I’m an empathetic woman. Right?”

The assistant took another small step into the office. “Well…” She thought for a moment.

“I mean I’ve done nice things for you without any expectancy of a payback, haven’t I?” Petra pressed.

A pause. “Like what?”

Petra’s face fell. “Don’t act like I haven’t done anything nice for you, Krishna!” She smirked then tried to regain her composure, realizing the woman had a reason to be in her office. “Was there something you wanted?”

Krishna shook herself from her thoughts before she almost forgot. “Jane Ramos is here to see you… about the case,” she added.

Petra sighed and sunk back into her chair. “Show her in.”

She pulled her blouse straight then smoothed her hair a bit before the brunette entered the doorway. She couldn’t help it as a small smile found its way to her lips. She quickly tempered it, choosing to play it cool with a nonchalant look.

“Hi.” JR made her way over to the desk.

“Please tell me they’re dropping the investigation,” Petra said expectantly as she watched her lawyer take a seat.

“I’ll hopefully know something by this afternoon,” JR informed. “In the meantime, they’ve examined the guest room from the blueprints.”

“And?” Petra leaned forward. “Nothing right? Like I said, self-defense,” she concluded, then frowned as she saw the not so cooperative look on the counselor’s face.

“Actually, that’s why I’m here.” She laced her fingers together over her knee. “They found two screws missing from the balcony railing.”

A blonde brow rose. “What?”

“The railing. The one that gave way when your sister went over it - had two screws missing,” JR clarified. She watched as Petra abruptly stood up.

Brown eyes followed and she couldn't help but notice the short pink shorts of the hotel owner. They really brought attention to long, smooth, slender legs that gave way to elegant ankles… nice open toed four-inch heels rounded out the look.

JR noticed there was an abrupt silence in the room. Her eyes moved up to see blue ones boring into hers. Her eyes flickered. “I’m sorry?”

“I said what are you telling me?!” Petra crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

JR thought of the best way to explain it. “It looks like the situation could be premeditative and the police will want to interview you about what happened,” she said succinctly. She didn't want to be too leading.

Petra stared at her attorney. She stood still and had to think about the implications of that. “N-no…” A blonde head shook. “How could…” She swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat.

She felt a sense of dread come over her and Petra hugged herself in an attempt to calm her nerves. “It has to be my mother; she’s trying to frame me!”

JR made her way over to the obviously rattled woman. She faced her and lowered her voice to a soothing tone. “Calm down.”

“You calm down!” Blue eyes were wide with fear and anger. “My mother is trying to frame me for murder!”

JR hesitated for a moment then placed her hands on Petra’s shoulders. “Then that’s what you say in the interview with the police. First thing in the morning we'll go. Be completely honest.” She looked into frustrated eyes. “… tell the truth, Petra.”

They stood there for a moment; JR lightly stroking Petra’s shoulders until they started to lose their tenseness. She continued to smooth them, massaging the muscles as Petra let out a long-held breath. “Come on take a deep breath…” She kept up her ministrations, her eyes roaming over Petra’s face; noticing the different emotions fleeting across her features.

Petra melted into the touch. “It’s just …” She sighed. “Every day it seems like there’s something new. She’s been trying to implicate me for most of my life," her voice cracked, "... I’m just so tired of running… I—”

She let her gaze slide to brown eyes. She saw the sympathetic look, the soft eyes of concern. JR was warm… inviting… _empathetic_ … she lightly bit her bottom lip as she noticed JR do the same.

Perhaps it was impulsive, the _kiss_. JR hadn’t moved, her hands stilled on the blonde’s shoulder’s as she let herself get lost for a moment… however brief it was.

Petra moaned as their lips broke apart. “Sorry.” She took a step back and out of the embrace.

JR closed her eyes then licked her lips. She wiped the edges of her mouth with her fingers; then glanced at them realizing her lips were now a different shade of red. “It’s okay,” she whispered.

Petra had walked back to her desk. “It’s not okay!” She flung an arm out. “I feel like my whole world is closing in on me and there’s nothing I can do to stop it.”

JR sighed and stuck her hands in her pockets. “I promise I will get you out of this.”

“Before I’m accused or after?” Petra scoffed. She sat down with a huff. 

JR grimaced bitterly at that. “You’re not going to be accused of murder.”

“You don’t know that.” Petra looked up tensely at the counselor then scooted her chair up to the desk.

 _Time to play hardball_. “Do you trust me?” A brown brow hiked and waited.

Petra kept her eyes even. “I don’t have a choice.” 

That much was true, JR noted. “I don't want you to worry,” she stated. She knew telling her client - who could very well be implicated in a murder investigation - not to worry was a tall order. “Let me do my job and I’ll work with the DA's office to get this case dismissed.”

A slight eye-roll. “Dismissed,” Petra muttered, not putting much faith in the word.

JR nodded once. “Absolutely,” she said resolutely, yet confidently.

 _Cocky_. It was, much to Petra’s detriment, rather… _sexy_. She twisted back and forth a little in her chair as she looked at her attorney tentatively.

She had to admit. That actually made her feel _protected_. Something she never thought she’d ever feel with anyone in her life. Not even her ex-husband… not even close. But the woman standing in front of her — confident and fighting for _her_. Petra shivered a little at the mere notion of that. She found herself actually wanting to voice what she felt but all that eventually came out was:

“Good.”

JR let a grin grow on her face. “I’m glad you agree.” She smiled as she saw the blonde do the same. “I have to go… full day and two case-loads waiting for me,” she winked.

Petra watched as the brunette’s smooth strides reached the door. “JR?”

“Hm?” JR turned to see the blonde had quickly moved across the room and approached her. “What is it?”

“Thank you.”

Petra hesitated then kissed the attorney on the cheek. She moved back quickly noting the surprised look she was getting. She laughed a little, her lipstick was smeared quite a few places on the counselor's face and mouth.

Brown eyes squinted playfully as JR moved to exit the office. A smile. “No problem.”

* * *

 

They'd settled on the outdoor pool, the kids had flipped a coin on it. Petra didn't want to have to deal with the sunshine and favored the indoor pool, but, well... winner takes all and here she sat or rather _reclined_ poolside; complete with a tropically themed bikini, sun hat, and dark sunglasses. She'd slathered on the sunscreen. Not only herself but the three little pool busy-bodies who were enthralled with throwing a beach ball around. Anna, Ellie, and Mateo were in the shallow end of the pool.

"Mateo!"

"Sorry!"

Rafael and Jane's son had accidentally splashed the hotel owner for the thousandth time. She'd been leafing through a magazine and put it down just in time to see a waiter bring her drink over. "Thank you," she took a sip of the iced tea.

"You're welcome Ms. Solano," the man said.  "Also, a Ms. Ramos is looking for you." He nodded toward the outdoor bar.

JR was standing there, hands in pockets, dark shades... Petra could tell she was scanning the area. She pulled down her shades taking in the fully dressed woman on deck. She didn't fit in with the swimsuit-clad patrons of the hotel. She saw the sudden smirk the brunette wore. _She's spotted me._

Petra pushed her shades back up then lifted a hand and wiggled a wave with her fingers, practically beckoning the attorney to her. JR calmly strode over. She hesitated a bit as she got closer, careful not to get splashed.

"Hi." Petra gave the attorney a bright smile.

JR took a look around the area. The deck was enormous and very busy for five o'clock in the afternoon. She very much felt out of place. When Petra summoned her to come over, she had no idea she'd be out by the pool. Not that she was complaining or anything. Lucky for her she'd decided to wear her shades. Petra was comfortably laid back and bikini-clad and she privately enjoyed the view of that.

"Hi, you summoned me?" That was said a bit teasingly.

JR caught the small smile at her words. Petra had called her, offered a vague reason and she'd agreed to meet - no questions asked. She assumed it had to do with the case, though a part of her would've been pleasantly surprised if it wasn't. She couldn't help it as her eyes wandered over the blonde's form.

Petra could tell, even with the dark shades, her lawyer wasn't exactly addressing her face to face. She purposefully rubbed her legs together and watched as JR suddenly lifted her chin - a furious blush crept up her neck and on her face. _Well, well._

"I have something I need to talk to you about," she said. "It's very important," she added for emphasis.

JR nodded. "Alright." She looked around the pool area. "Here?"

"No, not here." Petra turned to the lady who was sitting behind her. "Nelda would you mind watching them for a while?"

"Of course, Ms. Solano."

"Thank you," Petra said to the nanny. She had already informed Nelda she'd be taking over once Ms. Ramos arrived.

She stood... slowly because she knew she could and not only did JR notice but so did most of the people around her. Someone from a few seats away even whistled.

Petra made a show of bending over to grab her 'wrap,' which was really just a terry cloth towel-like cover. She tied it around her waist. "Shall we?" she motioned toward the hotel.

"Lead the way," JR allowed Petra to stride past her.

They walked into the hotel, then Petra took off her shades and sun hat, shaking out her hair as they approached the front desk. "One moment." She went around the desk and disappeared into the back.

JR took a few seconds to gather herself together. The vibes she was getting from the blonde hotel owner weren't exactly... case driven. She slid her shades up on her head.

"Here we are." Petra came from the back holding a plastic key card. "The lounge," she simply said as she started to walk down a long hall. JR followed.

"I thought this was just a quick work meeting."

They stopped at a door and Petra slid the card in opening it. "It is," she gave the brunette a sensuous smile, then grabbed her hand, pulling her into the room.

JR allowed herself to be pulled. Petra turned on the light... the room was small and not what she expected. There was only a small bar and a couch. 

"So." JR looked around the room then at Petra.

"So..." Petra repeated, completely aware of the fact that they were still holding hands.

 JR smiled fully, almost giggling but she tempered it before it could spill out. "What did you want to talk to me about," she asked, squeezing Petra's hand a little but still not letting go.

"Screws," Petra had to smile at the lifted eyebrow she was getting now. "The two missing." Another smile.

JR sobered a bit then dropped the soft hand she was holding. "What about them?"

Petra sighed. "I was looking over the maintenance report for this month... inventory to be exact." She realized she had JR's full attention. "You'll never guess what I found."

JR thought for a moment. It could be anything. "I have no idea," she finally settled on.

Petra crossed the room taking a seat on the couch. "Well, it seems those two missing screws had to be taken out right?" 

JR stood rooted. Her face gave away nothing. This was delicate ground. It was one thing to reveal too much information. She wanted to hear Petra's side of the story first; then she'd decide how much of the forensics report to share with her client.

"One way or another," she said completely without inflection. 

Petra slowly crossed one leg over the other. "The report lists a screwdriver specifically for maintaining the balcony railings."

JR folded her arms over her chest. "Just one?"

"No," Petra said. "There are back up tools for various items. It seems there were five screwdrivers for the railings. One is missing," she stated quite seriously.

 _Interesting_. "What's the procedure for using the tools for your maintenance department?" JR asked.

A shrug. "They sign them out when in use then sign them back in when the job is finished." It had been a surprise to see that on the report. Very thorough indeed.

 _Right._ JR nodded. Sure tools go missing from time to time, but this was just too much of a coincidence. "I'm sure tools get lost every now and then," she threw that out there.

Petra made an agreeing sound. "It's possible, except the screwdriver was in inventory before the ...incident, and hasn't been seen since," Petra explained. "I checked with the head guy there, he didn't realize the tool was missing and it seems whoever took it didn't bother to go through the protocol, and why would they?"

"Hm." JR rubbed her chin nodding. "Self-incrimination."

"Exactly. But then I thought, who would know better than to go to the maintenance department to get a screwdriver?" Petra pointed out.

JR knew who she was eluding to, and quite frankly it was starting to add up. "Magda?"

A rapid head nod. "My mother. It makes perfect sense, she used to work here. I'm certain she's more than familiar with how things work."

"Huh," was all JR said for a few moments. "I have to admit, that does look suspicious."

Petra wanted a better reaction from her council than that. "It looks suspicious? It’s a direct link to her." She noticed JR hadn't necessarily agreed with her.

"It appears to be," was all she said.

Which was a little infuriating, but Petra reminded herself lawyers liked to work from evidence, not speculation. "You will use this against her?"

JR remained stoic. "I will possibly be using it to defend you, yes."

 _Fine._ Alrighty then. "This is good right?" A blonde brow hiked, and Petra stood and made her way over to where her lawyer stood.

JR watched as she got closer. "For all intent and purposes, yes."

"Well, good." Petra came within a few inches. "And I have you to thank for believing in me." She let her eyes roam over her lawyer's well-kept form briefly.

JR cleared her voice. "All in a day’s work." She sighed. "Speaking of which, I need to get back."

And just like that, it was there again. Whatever _it_ was between them - attraction? Lust? She hadn't tried to label it. They both just seemed to silently acknowledge it; go with the flow... which usually led to them getting heavily involved. But now that the case was looking more and more like a set up for her client, the more JR didn't know what to do about their ...acquaintance.

"Don’t you ever take a break?" Petra had most definitely invaded her personal space.

"I’m on the clock." JR could see nothing but skin in front of her and she could smell Petra's sunscreen. She also smelled like sunshine and flowers... and...

"Clock?" Petra cocked a brow.

JR nodded. "My personal clock." Okay, that sounded lame. "I have to get back to work." She started to turn.

Petra ran a finger gently down JR's arm, stopping her. "It's after five, most people have stopped working by now." Her voice was soft and she drew her finger back up the arm noting brown eyes hooding as she did.

JR closed her eyes and drew in a breath. "What are we?"

Petra stopped her trek, lifting her hand. "What?"

JR hesitated, then swallowed. "You and me." She made a motion between them. "What are we doing here... really?"

Petra blinked trying to gather the angle JR was suddenly coming from. "I thought we were just having fun." She flashed a quick smile. "We agreed to--"

"See that's just it." JR stepped away from the distracting woman. "We never really agreed to anything." She watched a confused look grace Petra's face. "We had sex once, and then we've been somewhat casual with each other."

"And that's the way we agreed to leave everything... casual and open and..." Petra stopped somewhat at a loss for words herself.

JR ran a hand through her hair as she looked at the woman in front of her. _Maybe_... maybe that's all they needed to be to each other. Admittedly, she'd been through enough relationships in the past that had started off with just a lust filled night, only to end up crashing and burning. Being serious with someone? ...didn't seem to be in the cards for her.

And here stood a woman who challenged all of her hang-ups, all of her preconceived notions about relationships. Somehow, some way, Petra Solano had managed to get over a wall and cause her to question herself, her motives, her feelings.

Petra wanted her. That much was apparent. They were alone and lord knows JR had used her appeal to get what she wanted before. Except now the feeling was mutual.

"Casual," JR repeated. All this back and forth. Maybe casual was where they needed to be right now.

They stood face to face and all Petra could do was nod. "No strings," she managed to get out as she saw the counselor take in a breath as a glint entered her eyes.

JR suddenly removed her jacket in one swift motion and it caused Petra to gasp as she watched her step out of her heels. Without further prompting she reached behind her back and undid the hook to her bikini top...

The material hit the floor and JR purposely kept her eyes directly on Petra's as she dropped her pants to the floor. Her breathing hitched as she saw a blur of blonde hair move toward her... she caught Petra gripping her by the shoulders. "Whoa... slow ..." A smile.  JR's eyes slid to the door then back to Petra's asking a question.

"It locks automatically," Petra gladly informed. She received a soft smile in return - JR coaxing her lips closer as they both tasted and moaned at the contact. It deepened and JR broke the kiss only to gently grab Petra around the waist as she guided them toward the sofa.

Once there JR sat, looking up into sultry eyes that were drinking her in. JR rubbed her hands up and down soft legs, over thighs and down over calves and back up. Petra's breathing deepened and JR coxed her to spread her legs to straddle her as she lowered herself to the lawyer's lap.

Taking in Petra's scent, JR closed her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed in between Petra's breasts. Her head snapped back at the sudden jolt of pleasure that hit her. "Ohh..."

Tentative lips kissed around an areola, JR purposefully neglecting the dark pink nipple. "Mmm..." A kiss. "You are so beautiful." That earned her a wide toothy smile as Petra surrendered herself to the sensations she felt. 

JR leaned back a few inches, looking at the blissful look on Petra's face. She felt almost overwhelmingly tingly and felt the need to convey to the blonde the strong feelings that were suddenly hitting her.

She slid an arm around Petra's waist, smiling at the trustful look she was getting as she eased the blond down to lay on the couch. JR gently draped her body over Petra's; careful not to put all of her weight down. Petra sighed then let her fingers trace over shoulders, down a strong neck with a curious look on her face. She couldn't help but smile as JR hummed with pleasure at her ministrations.

"I'm not squishing you am I?" JR playfully said as she moved a strand of hair from Petra's face.

Petra bit her bottom lip and shook her head, a finger moving across a cheekbone and then to lips. JR opened her mouth taking in the digit... she sucked it in as Petra slid it back out then slid it back in again. JR's eyes were closed and Petra could feel moisture gather between her legs at the sight. Her mouth hung open as her breath came in short gasps.

Their eyes met, and they stared quietly for a moment. Slowly all motions stopped as they drank in each other; a silent conversation was happening and neither one felt the need to interrupt it.

It was soft, the kiss. This time it felt... different. More solid and meaningful as JR lightly kissed a jaw, dragging her lips softly down to a waiting neck. Petra's fingers were tangled in the dark mane of hair as JR's hand massaged a breast, pinching a ready and hardened nipple.

"Oohh...that's...  _uhgn_..." Petra arched her body upward. "Mmm... yesss." She felt the lovely lips hit a sensual spot on her throat. She felt highly sensitive and her body was responding with a swiftness that more than surprised her.

JR's fingers traced downward, past her bellybutton, noting Petra's muscles contracting as her fingers danced on the edge of the bikini bottoms. She let out a needy whine lifting her hips. Strong fingers gripped the material yanking it down as knees bent to accommodate the swiftly moving material slipping from her legs. 

JR kissed her deeply, her tongue teasing then sliding with Petra's. Her fingers teased soft thighs as she could feel the quiver under her fingertips and Petra could feel the pressure building. JR coxed long slender legs to open as her knowing touch sent the blonde to tear her mouth away. She felt closer and closer to going over the top - her breath was coming hard and deep as she crashed with powerful convulsions over and over again. Her muscles clenched and shuttered as she rode each wave... her body demanding its release as knowing fingers stroked each cry and gasp from her.

They were both riding a wave that left them breathing hard until they relaxed. JR's motions bringing them down as a light sheen of perspiration coated them.

 _Whao_. Petra breathed in deeply, trying to get her heartbeat to slow down. She nestled her head against JR's shoulder, mostly to try and regain her composure.

A chuckle. "You okay?" JR let her fingertips glide through blonde hair. She saw the almost shy and innocent look Petra held. It lasted for just a few seconds.

"You have on too many clothes," Petra's voice had taken on a lower register, her hand moving to the buttons of her irresistible and ever so sexy and alluring counselor.

They fumbled, trembling as she could hear JR's heavy breath coming out in spurts. She was struck at her effect on the woman and was having a hard time getting the buttons undone.  _Fuck it_. Petra tore open the shirt, sending a few buttons flying as she did. She immediately undid the front clasp to JR's bra, her full breasts hanging free and Petra went immediately to them. Full lips covered a nipple as her hands smoothed down the shirt from JR's arms, finally ridding of the material.

"Oh, God!" JR's eyes shut and she moaned as Petra moved from one breast to the other, sucking and fondling. JR's heartbeat was thundering and Petra moved her hands lower, her lips then tasting everywhere as JR lowered her body to lay beside her. The blonde never missed a beat as her touch became more confident - exploring every curve and inducing deep groans as shuddering convulsions finally racked the brunette's body.

They settled into a quiet cuddle, each not wanting to disturb the place they'd found themselves in... not yet.

JR held the blonde in her arms, lightly stroking her damp tresses. She could feel Petra's finger-tips caressing her back. She smiled, letting the gentle feel of the moment linger before the inevitable reality of her visit started to creep back in.

A sigh. "Well... that was--"

"Shh..." Petra held a finger to full lips. "Can't we just enjoy this for a moment longer?" She gave the brunette a sincere smile, then kissed full lips, humming as she pulled back then settled her head on a shoulder.

JR relented. She pulled Petra closer to her as they breathed in each others fragrance... Closing her eyes she decided to just concentrate on the feelings that were running through her. They were hard to pin down. She felt peaceful, relaxed, for sure, she smiled at that. But also what she had come to realize was something more with the woman in her arms. It was...

 _Special_. Tender and very vulnerable.

A throat cleared. "Petra."

Blue eyes saw the hesitant smile that graced her lawyers face. A warm feeling fleeted through her stomach. She gazed into brown eyes.  _My lawyer. Who I just had sex with... again_.  "I guess we just can't keep our hands off of each other."

It was said jokingly, and JR even cracked a smile at the statement. She slowly extracted her arms from Petra as they both sat up. "Can you really blame me?" JR gave the blonde a knowing look as she clasped her bra together and put on her shirt.

A smirk. Petra knew she was a very attractive woman. She'd used her femininity to get what she wanted on a regular basis. JR was no exception. "No," she said a little shyly. For some reason, the brunette always left her quite speechless... nervous even. She shook her head. "I suppose it's something we should work on... I-I mean if we're going to be working together."

Petra watched as JR stood and retrieved her pants from the floor without acknowledging her statement. She slipped them on then picked up the blondes bikini top. Petra rose from the couch, coming over, she reached for it only to have the brunette move it out of her reach with a teasing look on her face. JR held it behind her back.

"Can I have my top back?" Petra knew this game. She kept flirtatious eyes locked onto brown ones that were twinkling with mischief back at her. "Please?" A toothy smile, as she moved to rub her torso into JR's. The counselor was warm as usual.

"Your top for a kiss." JR snaked her arm around a bare waist. She lowered her head to soft, full lips.

Petra simply nodded, a giddy feeling overwhelmed her as they deepened the kiss. It grew hungry as JR dropped the top, enveloping Petra in a full embrace. Petra moaned at the feeling of being held in JR's arms. She felt safe, protected. It was becoming a familiar feeling... one she was starting to get used to.

It would be a few more moments of exploration before they would pull apart. JR bent down to get Petra's top from the floor. Petra grabbed it from her, then swiftly put it on as JR put on her jacket - buttoning it up fully to hide the missing buttons from her shirt.

"I guess I owe you a new shirt... counselor." Petra shook her hair out. "Sorry about that," she half-heartedly apologized.

JR pulled at her lapels. "I'll just tack the expense onto my bill," she gave the blonde a wink, which earned her a soft slap on the hip. 

They stood there staring at each other, neither knowing what to say. We've been here before. JR mused. "I really do need to go," she saw Petra acknowledge that with a small nod. "And we need to go over your interview with the police," she said seriously as she tucked her shirt into her pants.

"I know," Petra wiped a strand of hair behind her ear. "First thing in the morning," she said soberly. My life. It just keeps getting more and more interesting. Petra thought. "Where do you want to meet?"

"My office. Seven in the morning. I'll go over a list of questions they may have for you. You need to be prepared," JR explained.

Petra took in a breath. "I will be," she reached out a hand and stroked the brunette's arm. "I trust you to defend me."

There. It was said. And it was something JR had longed to hear. She exhaled then brought Petra's hand up to her mouth, giving her fingers a small peck as she gazed into delighted eyes.

"So I guess we should just... um... I mean," Petra searched for the right words. What do you say after you've had sex with your lawyer? She laughed a little self-consciously at herself. "Maybe we should just concentrate on the case... I m-mean from now on," she finished wistfully.

JR regarded the blonde. She looked unfocused. "Look, Petra." JR placed her hands on the blond's shoulders. "I can separate what we're doing with my job," JR surprised herself with her own revelation.

True, she'd been involved before with a client. But it was just for fun. It wasn't deep. There was an attraction that they'd both acted on. Once the case was over, and she'd won - they went their separate ways. Why should this client be any different?

The trust she saw in blue eyes perhaps held the answer to that very question... one she didn't really want to analyze right now, and she let herself dismiss it, not letting it settle in.

"I know," Petra said more timidly than she felt. She cleared her throat. "This is just an attraction," she lifted her chin as if to stand by those words.

A nod. JR let out a little laugh. "Totally," she dropped her hands. "Purely physical."

Petra put on an agreeable face. "Completely...," a hand wave. "Physical," a smile. 

Two sets of smiling teeth. They stood there until both sets of smiles started to fade. "Well..." JR looked around the room as if she'd forgotten something. "I better go." She started to back up until her butt hit the door. "Back to work."

"Okay." Petra lazily strolled over to the counselor. She saw JR open the door, then stall. She lifted a brow only to be startled when JR suddenly bent forward and pecked her on the lips.

A quick smile. "Bye."

Petra watched as the brunette made her way down the hall... her smooth walk, her stride as hips swayed and a hand went into a pocket. JR never looked back as she rounded the corner, out of sight and Petra let the door close behind her as she sighed and leaned against it. 

 _See you in the morning... Jane_.

* * *

JR kept a smile on her face as she got into her car. She sat there, thinking about what had just happened. Oh, man. She wiped a hand over her mouth trying to contain a broad smile. _Get a grip!_ A small giggle escaped and she let it, her head leaning back on the headrest. "I really let this one get to me," She admitted out loud. A deep breath as she ran a hand through her disheveled hair. She glanced in the rearview mirror realizing she looked out of sorts. She remembered how she'd left Petra - looking like she'd been ravished.

JR shook herself from her musings and started the motor. She had almost put her car in drive when her cell phone rang. It was Derek Ross.

"Ramos." JR put the car back in park.

_"Jane, Derek Ross. I have bad news._

JR lifted a brow. He didn't waste any time. "What is it?"

 _"The DA wants to press charges,"_   he paused, and JR could hear paper crinkling. _"...against your client."_

JR sat up straight. "Under what circumstances?! What are the charges, Derek?!" She turned off the motor.

_"Murder."_

"No way!"

_"Hear me out, Jane. He needs a conviction soon, or--"_

"To save his own ass, don't give me that Derek!" JR barked into the phone.

 _"Look, Jane..."_ a pause. _"Okay, you're right, he needs to bring charges to save his own ass, but you have to get Ms. Solano into the police station to give her side of the story."_

JR shook her head. "I expected this, but I thought you didn't have any leads, Derek."

_"We don't, but we have a suspect."_

Petra. There was still something nagging at her though. Something Derek wasn't telling her. "Is there another reason the DA want's to charge my client Derek? Something you're not telling me?" There was silence on the other end of the phone. JR knew she'd asked the right question.

_"If I tell you this you have to promise to keep it between us."_

Knew it. "I promise."

_"Okay. It seems the blueprints that were given to the DA were not the original prints."_

It was JR's turn to be silent. "What?" She could feel her throat constrict a bit.

 _"Jane... the blueprints Ms. Solano submitted weren't the original drawings... We uncovered another copy from the city. I'm not saying she purposefully did this but..."_ he faded out.

JR rubbed her forehead, her brow creased. "I... There has to be an explanation." That was all she was willing to say. JR knew she had to be careful, even around Derek now... at least until she could get the truth from Petra.

_"I suggest you get to the bottom of this real quick."_

The sinking feeling in JR's stomach almost kept her from responding. "I will." She swallowed. She hated this. The utter feeling of dread... betrayal. JR had to pull herself together. "Thanks for... um... I'll call you tomorrow," she said solemnly.

They both ended the call and JR slumped down in her seat. She brought a hand up to her mouth, Petra's scent was still on her fingers and she closed her eyes as a swirl of mixed emotions sped through her. Getting involved with a client was already questionable, but this one? Proved to be potentially dangerous... at least that was what her gut was telling her. JR started the motor deciding tomorrow morning would be the best time to confront the blonde. There simply had to be an explanation. _Right?_

"Sometimes I hate my job." She put the car in drive and wheeled her way out of the parking lot, away from The Marbella and toward her office to devise a new strategy for her client... _Ms. Solano_.

* * *

  **Hi everyone! Well, we've got a long hiatus until season 5 of JTV and the Petramos drama. A little fiction in between never hurts while you wait, lol. I'm so thankful for the reviews and comments, they really keep me going:) You guy's rock!**  


	5. Chapter 5

_...to know..._

* * *

 

She hadn't slept... in fact, JR had stayed up most of the night pouring over the Solano file. She arrived back at the office at six-forty-five in the morning and after grabbing a cup of coffee from the downstairs cafe, she got comfortable... slumping in her office chair... waiting for her client to arrive.

_"Ms. Ramos... Hello? Ms. Ramos?"_

JR jumped, her eyes springing open as she fumbled then hit the in-office phone button. "Yeah... yes, um... what is it Sofia?" She rubbed her eyes trying to focus around the dimly lit office. The sun was just starting to rise.

 _"Ms. Solano is here to see you._ "

JR checked her watch. "She's punctual," she stifled a yawn.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't hear you_.  _Could you repeat that?_ "

JR sat up in her chair. "Nothing... sorry, Sofia... please send her up." 

_"Sure thing, Ms. Ramos."_

JR took a sip of coffee and made a face as the cold liquid slid down her throat. She raked a hand through her hair looking around the desk at the piles of papers she'd scattered about. She gathered them, meticulously ordering them into her file folder; then putting it in her briefcase.

She'd decided, much to her chagrin, not to ask Petra about the blueprints. It was a tactical decision... or so she'd convinced herself. Still, she couldn't help but feel sore by the fact that the blonde had kept such a vital part of her own defense from her... or perhaps, maybe, it would be too incriminating. JR sighed. _Either way_ , _not good_.

JR took out a pad and pen. Maybe it was a timing issue. Petra would eventually tell her, right? She certainly wasn't going to bring it up with the police. "Let sleeping dogs lie on this one, Jane."

She smoothed over the front of her jacket; then crossed one leg over the other just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Petra stepped into the office. She peered around for a second then saw the counselor sitting at her desk watching her. "Hi," She stuck a thumb over her shoulder. "You're secretary said to come up."

"Executive assistant," JR corrected as she watched the blonde move closer. 

She had on white pants and a white print blouse; her outfit was complete with a pink blazer. Her hair, obviously styled professionally. _Smart_ , JR concluded. _She looks presentable enough for the police._ She noticed Petra was still standing. "Please, have a seat."

Petra got comfortable in the visitor's chair and set her small, compact purse on JR's desk in front of her. "So." Blue eyes gleamed in the dim office, the desk light shading them just enough to look... rather...

JR shook her head and sat back in her chair, crossing her fingers together. "Let's start off with some questions."

A blonde brow quirked. "Questions?"

JR nodded. "I have a list of questions I believe the police may ask you." She tilted her head. "Just to prepare you," she watched as the blonde fidgeted a bit in her seat. _Get comfortable_.

"Alright." Petra pulled a little at her blazer sleeves.

She felt uncomfortable at the prospect of the police asking potentially probing questions. She watched as JR took out a sheet of paper from her desk drawer. The counselor would then launch into several questions about the night of Anezka's death - what happened before and after her unfortunate fall.

It would be almost an hour before they stopped. JR was quite pleased with what she concluded would be a well enough defense to establish doubt for the police and therefore stave off a possible arrest for her client.

"I think you're ready." JR put the paper back in her desk drawer. She could see Petra finally visibly relax for the first time since she'd stepped foot in her office. "Any questions for me?"

Petra lifted a brow and looked at her lawyer. JR was reclined back in her chair. She seemed relaxed... almost _too_ relaxed. She noticed the slight weariness in her eyes. "Have you been working on my case all night?"

JR rolled her eyes - mostly at herself. That wasn't exactly what she'd meant by 'any questions for me' and she was suddenly self-conscious. She sat up a little. "Par for the course, especially now that the police need an honest interview from you before they conclude their investigation." She stretched a little in her seat. "And also just part of my services... to work until I'm sure you're protected."

Petra's eyes brightened. _Protected_. She liked the sound of that... especially coming from JR's lips. She let her gaze drop to look at the mouth in question, then back up to see steady brown eyes on her.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" JR kept her face indecipherable. She received a nonchalant expression from the blonde with a slight shake of her head.

She pushed down the feeling of disappointment and... _hurt_ perhaps?  JR exhaled.  _I gave you a chance._  She suddenly stood and grabbed her briefcase. "Shall we go?"

Petra blinked a little startled. "Um... sure." She wore a puzzled look as she stood and grabbed her purse. She waited for JR to come from around her desk. "Are you alright?"

JR buttoned her blazer. "I'm fine." 

"You're not fine," Petra frowned as she took in the demeanor of the brunette. She looked guarded as well as tired and she was slightly unkempt. Petra opened her mouth to say something until JR gave her a 'not now' glare.

"Don't worry about it, let's go." The counselor walked to the door; then opened it - motioning for her client to leave the office.

Pink lips pursed and Petra tapped her purse on her thigh for a moment. _Okaay_... She eyed the confusing brunette as she passed by her.

The ride to the Miami police station was a quiet one which was understandable. Petra was silently going over the questions again; hoping her answers would suffice and the case would be dropped once and for all. _Tell the truth. I can do that_. She followed behind JR's car and rolled up to park at the small gray building. They met on the sidewalk in front of the Miami Police Station.

"Okay, here we are, this is it," JR announced. "Ready?"

Petra nodded, realizing her fate could very well be determined in less than an hour. _This is nerve-racking_. She drew in a deep breath taking a glance at her defense attorney. "Thank you."

JR kept a businesslike composure. "Don't thank me yet," she said with one hand strongly gripping her briefcase.

Petra reached out to slip her hand over JR's, rubbing it tenderly. "Maybe when all of this is over we can--"

"We need to go, they're waiting for us." JR took a step back; acutely aware of the startled expression Petra was giving her.

Petra watched JR fiddle with her blazer - fixing the lapels and smoothing her hair back. She was fidgety, which was out of the norm... or at least what she knew of what was normal for JR. The woman was usually calm and collected.  _Maybe she's just nervous_.

JR forced herself to get her mind on the case. "I want you to answer the questions the way you did with me. Honestly. Don't let them rattle you," she said straightforwardly. She saw Petra nod in understanding. This was important to get right the first time. "Okay, let's go."

They walked through the doors, both women apprehensive about the outcome. JR had done her best; she'd prepared her client. Now, it was up to Petra to prove her innocence...

One hour and thirty minutes later the Miami chief of police finally signed the papers allowing Petra Solano to be released from suspicion involving the death of her sister, Anezka Archuletta.

Impressive was the word that came to JR's mind as they walked down the hall and out of the building. Once outside they both slowed their footsteps and faced each other. JR couldn't help but feel a bit vindicated, perhaps triumphant even.

"That was impressive." She swung her briefcase a little. "Well done. They tried to trip you up but you held firm." She gave the blonde a guarded smile.

Petra beamed at the compliment... after all, she did what she was told - tell the truth. That was the easy part. She relaxed a little and gave her counsel a look over. JR still seemed tense. Something about her tone was off... she couldn't really put her finger on it but something was bothering her.

Petra felt as if she had given a praiseworthy performance during the questioning. The lead officer was hell-bent on catching her in a lie, but she held firm. She had reiterated the fact that her mother and sister had worked together to frame her. That was said over and over and she knew she'd had a breakthrough when they'd moved on to ask her about her tumultuous relationship with her 'family.'  That was easy, and she poured out her heart and soul as if on cue.

She had JR to thank for everything... for being prepared. She couldn't help but feel like this was the end of everything. "So this is it?" Petra asked. Was this truly the end of the case?

"Well, hopefully, we'll get a call that you're no longer a person of interest and then..." JR shrugged a shoulder. 

"The case will be over," Petra stated with finality. "I'll be free," she finished with a bit of trepidation.

"That you will be," JR said firmly. She gave the blonde a genuine smile. "And then we can finally go our separate ways," she kept the grin firmly in place, regardless of how she felt. She stuck a hand in her pocket.

Petra nodded. She cleared her voice. "I guess this really is it then?" 

A dark brow lifted. "I guess so."

It seemed like time was standing still for just a moment as they both let the gravity, the _weight_ of it all sink in... neither copping to reveal anything other than mutual agreement. _Their_ agreement. The one they'd always relied on the give them an 'out.' And here they stood, each silently debating on whether or not they actually wanted one.

"Okay," Petra stated quietly. She almost hadn't prepared for the pang she felt in her stomach. It hit her as she stood there and tried to read the most alluring brown eyes she'd ever seen. She knew... eventually, it would come to this.

 _I mean, we couldn't possibly have any kind of relationship outside of._.. Petra felt a soft breeze move a few strands of hair over her face, tickling her cheeks and forehead. _We were just two people who happened to come across each other in a time of need. I needed her to defend me and she did. She needed me for... for..._

 _What exactly... Comfort?_ She carefully moved the hair from her face as she looked down for a moment. _Just sex?_

Petra took in a large breath. The thought of that was both slightly humiliating and strangely titillating. She couldn't decide which emotion to go with so she settled on willing herself to feel indifferent about the whole thing. _Right._ She decided _. Life goes on._  

She stuck her hand out, lifting her chin. "Thank you, JR." Her look was one of complete fakeness and she knew it; her smile faltering a bit.

JR looked at the hand. It was firm and waiting for her to comply. "The next time you find yourself framed for murder, hit me up." She shook it; then quickly dropped it.

It was a joke, and even though she knew Petra was aware of that, she'd seen happier expressions on a sad puppy. But there was no time for analyzation. JR felt a strong urge to _go_... get in her car and just leave. She took a few steps back.

Maybe she shouldn't have, but sometimes the eyes have a mind of their own. With one more look at her client, Jane Ramos tilted her head then turned on her heal and walked down the sidewalk to her car. She sat in the soft comfortable seat, letting her hands rest on the steering wheel for a few quiet moments; then turned on the motor and maneuvered her way out of the parking lot.

 

* * *

 "Petra?"

The blonde had been staring into the backyard where Ellie, Anna, and Mateo where playing on the swing set. She was lounging in a recliner on the wooden deck; taking a sip of lemonade.

"Petra?"

Blue eyes snapped wide as they took in the woman sitting down in the chair beside her. "Did you say something?" Petra sat her glass down on a nearby table.

Jane Villanueva gave her a concerned look. "Where were you just now?"

Petra sat up a little. "Wha- n-nowhere. I was just...," she exhaled. "Just thinking."

Jane put her elbow on the chair arm and sat her chin in the palm of her hand - her eyes fixed on Petra. "About?"

An annoyed eye roll. Petra scoffed. "Nothing... work...," she smirked purposefully at Jane then grabbed her lemonade taking a long drink.

Jane smiled, observing the blonde woman. "You're lying."

"Am not." Petra sat her drink down, her eyes following the kids as they ran around in the yard. "Stop looking at me like that."

A wide grin. "Only if you tell me what's really up with you." Jane leaned closer to Petra. "You've been distracted all day."

Petra exhaled dramatically. "I told you--"

"I'm not buying it," Jane smirked. "Your eyes take on this _vapid_ look when you lie. I can tell."

Petra opened her mouth to gawk offendedly. "They do not!"

Jane held her ground, keeping her tone even. "They totally do, and whatever it is, it's something that's really bothering you."

There were a few beats of silence as Petra searched for the right words to say in retaliation. Jane was so irritating, so annoying with her 'spot on' observations... and so right. She folded her arms defiantly, then snuck a peek at the persistent brunette. "Well..."

Jane lifted her eyebrows then scooted closer, sensing a breakdown of walls around Petra. _Well?_ She waited.

"I met someone."

Jane's eyebrows went even further up into her hairline if that was even possible. She noticed Petra dared not to look at her. She cleared her throat. "Who?"

"You don't know them."

 _Them?_ Jane leaned back a bit. "How would you know I don't? Who is this 'them' Petra?"

Now was not the time to stall. She'd already laid the ground for this. _Just tell her. At least you can finally confide in someone_. "A... woman." Petra closed her eyes hearing the sharp gasp.

It was a strange feeling... that of relief and uncomfortable consternation. "Are you going to say something?" Her voice was small, eyes still not meeting the brown ones she could tell where still staring intently at her.

Jane was in awe... or was it just garden variety shock? Not sure. She wasn't expecting those particular words to tumble out of Petra's mouth, but then again, she wasn't entirely surprised, truth be told. "Wow..." Jane sat back in her chair. She quickly sat up. "So... you and this woman... um... you and her--"

"We're involved."

"Wow! Really!?" 

Petra was growing tired of the skip around. She frowned at stupified Jane. "What Jane?!"

"You tell me." Jane gave the blonde a shit-eating grin. "You two still..." She made a gesture.

"Oh my God..." Petra shook her head. "It was just..." She stopped, not really knowing how to describe what 'it' was, is?... that she had with JR. "Nothing."

Jane's smile faded. "Nothing? C'mon Petra. Obviously, it was _something_ , you're completely out of it today."

Blue eyes turned up to the sky. Why did this have to be so hard? "We had a one night stand." Petra watched as Jane put a hand up to her mouth. "Don't be so shocked."

Jane shook her head. "I'm not shocked just... I don't know," she giggled unexpectedly then covered her mouth again. "Dang, Petra, I just never knew... I mean. Wow!"

"Would you stop saying that?" Petra quickly got up from her chair and walked over to the edge of the deck. She sighed. "It's over." She traced tiny circles on the railing.

Jane stood then gave her a sympathetic look before walking over and joining her. "I'm sorry."

Petra blew out a breath. "Don't be, it was just a..." she made a circle in the air, smirking "...a thing..."

Jane slowly nodded as her eyes scanned the side of Petra's face. "Do you regret it?" It was asked gently, tenderly, and she sensed Petra's mood was quite somber for whatever reason... Jane lifted an inquisitive brow. She wanted to find out.

A slow shrug. "No. Not really." Petra crossed her arms over her chest. "It happened, it's over; life goes on." She let out a small sour laugh.

Jane tilted her head. _So final sounding_. Petra Solano was never one to just let something go that affected her, obviously, so deeply. No, this was serious. "I've never seen you quite so..." A pause. "Sad."

Petra swallowed. "I'm not sad... just..." She looked up to find concerned brown eyes.

Jane reached out a hand, smoothing it over Petra's. "You caught feelings didn't you?"

A scoff. "Hardly."

It was there for a split second as blue eyes conveyed just that: sorrow, pain, perhaps... longing. Then they changed. Petra drew back and moved across the deck. "She's was just a-a... someone to help me forget."

Jane pursed her lips. "Forget?"

A nod. "About what I'm going through." Petra blinked not sure if she really believed her own explanation. "My sister's death... the investigation."

Which was finally over; and Jane had called Petra over to her house to celebrate. The gesture was a pleasant surprise, Petra had brought a dessert and admittedly, it was the comfort of family that drew her there. It was something she had never felt before... to belong, to be with people who truly cared for her.

Jane nodded. She was trying her best to follow where Petra was coming from. Something, however, didn't seem quite right. "Where'd you meet her?"

How to say it without it sounding sleazy... Petra grimaced a little. "At a hotel bar." She saw Jane's eye's go wide. "You asked."

Jane pointed at her. "You picked up a barfly?" 

Petra thought of the tall, impeccably dressed and beautiful lawyer. Her eyes closed briefly. "She's definitely not that."

That diffused Jane a bit and she watched as Petra tried to gather her wits. She seemed nervous all of a sudden. "So who is she?"

That was the question she wasn't quite prepared for. But then again the answer would be better than _a barfly_. "My hotel barfly just happened to be... um. My lawyer."

Jane wore a lopsided grin _. Well, I never thought I'd see the day Petra would sound so timid... Wait._ "What?!"

Petra took in a begrudging breath. "I said--"

"I heard you!" Jane's mouth hung open for a moment. "Hold up." She squinted at Petra. "Not... not that woman who was at your office. Raf said she was drop-dead gorgeous." She stopped herself and thought for a second before continuing. "Okay, so I think I saw her too." She saw Petra level a stare at her. Jane turned in a circle as she thought, then snapped her finger's like she had discovered the final clue. "She took the elevator up to your office the other day. Damn, she was smokin' hot!" She slid her eyes over to the blonde. "Her?"

Petra didn't know whether to be angry at Jane and Raf for spying on JR or to be proud in landing such a woman as Jane Ramos. "Yes," said smugly. It was that look of 'gotcha' that Jane was giving her that made her flinch in return.

Jane stuck her tongue in her cheek... confident and cocky. "So how was it?"

Petra debated on whether or not to be forthcoming. Stubborn perhaps. She merely gave the brunette a 'wouldn't you like to know' look. "How was what?" She could play coy too.

"You know what I'm talking about." Another toothy smile. Jane kept her gaze on Petra who seemed to be suddenly squirmish. "Spill," she eagerly commanded.

Petra took her time, knowing how exasperated she was making Jane. She saw her sigh a few times as she made her way back to her chair to sit down. Jane reluctantly did the same. After a few more moments Petra faced her; calmly placing her hands in her lap. "We had sex."

_That was all?_

Jane leaned forward to hear more, only to watch Petra grab her glass and down the last of her lemonade. Completely closed off. She sat back with a huff. "That's it?" She scoffed. "I knew that already." She threw her hands up.

That was all Petra was willing to deal with anyone knowing. For some reason just having sex a couple of times with a virtual random stranger was where she preferred to keep Jane Ramos, for now. They sat in silence, companionable silence as they watched the kids play - swinging on the swing set and running around to slide down the slide.

Jane faced Petra. "You like her don't you?"

Petra remained still, at first pretending not to hear the question. "I don't hate her," she finally said.

Really Petra? We're not going to do this. Jane was determined if anything, to get Petra to open up. "You like her and you miss her now that the case is closed."

It was like hitting the bullseye. Jane saw Petra's back actually lift a few centimeters from the back of the chair. She tried to cover the sudden surge of emotions that hit her. Petra let her head fall back on the chair; slowly turning to face Jane. "Maybe...," she whispered; her eyes saying something entirely different.

 _Oh, Petra_. Jane felt guilty all of a sudden. She didn't want to add to Petra's anguish. "I'm sorry," was all she managed to say.

Petra looked out over the play yard. "She's a player, there's nothing to be sorry about. I knew she was from the beginning and that's all there is to it."

 

* * *

 

 The steel doors pinged before they opened. JR stepped off the elevator - her phone in one hand, file folders in the other. "What are you saying here, Derek?" She rounded the corner to her office and walked in.

_I'm saying the processing timing was off... that's why the report wasn't filed to the police."_

JR closed her eyes wearily in relief. "Thank you."

" _Don't get too comfortable yet, I was only able to keep the information from the case report, this time. The DA is going to demand to know why it wasn't given to the police."_

"You'll tell him about the timing issue, I'm sure." It wasn't a question. The fact that the second blueprints weren't a part of Petra's case was because Dereck discovered then withheld them from evidence until it was too late to include them in the investigation. JR sat the files on her desk; then put Derek on speakerphone.

_"Of course; but that won't stop him from opening another case against Ms. Solano for filing two separate blueprints with the city."_

JR sat at her desk then ran a weary hand through her hair. "Yeah, I realize that."

_"I've done all I can."_

"And I appreciate everything you've done, Derek." She picked up a pen and tapped it on the desktop.

_"You still have one burden, Jane. Find out why your client hasn't told you about the blueprints... both of them."_

There was silence for a bit then: "Believe me it's been on my mind."

Their connection was silent for a while then JR heard a desk chair squeak as Derek blew out a breath. _"I hope she's worth it, Jane."_

JR looked over her large desk: there were neatly stacked files on one end, and different desk ornaments and a pen holder on the other. She smirked, a bit distressed at letting herself get so deeply involved. She placed her hands on her desk, intertwining her fingers, looking at them.  _Yeah me too._  

 

* * *

 "I hope everything is to your liking?"

Petra escorted the short, portly woman into the expansive lobby area. The woman was dressed in a dark gray pantsuit and carried a briefcase. 

"Everything looks great, thank you so much for working with us." She stuffed a few papers in her briefcase and stretched out her hand.

"My pleasure, we appreciate your business." Petra shook the hand with a firm grip. She gave the older woman a smile. "On behalf of the hotel management team and staff, we welcome your convention to The Marbella."

The woman nodded then made her way out of the hotel. Quite proud of her latest booking, Petra walked over to the lobby counter and opened a drawer.

"What's going on?" Jane had been watching them since they'd exited the elevator. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the counter; she was on a small break.

Petra opened the folders she was looking for and filed a few brochure papers away. "I just booked a convention for this weekend."

A brown brow quirked. "Really?" Jane said surprised. "What convention?"

"Miami Lawyers Association." Petra closed the drawer then locked it.

"Wha... wow." Jane was dressed in her waitressing uniform. She adjusted the hat on her head. "Wait..."

"What?" Petra came from around the counter.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with _your_ lawyer, would it?" She gave the blonde a sly smile.

"My ex-counsel?" Petra stressed the words. She knew the look she was getting very well... she wouldn't give Jane the satisfaction, however. "No, why would it?"

"Because there may be a _slight_ possibility that she'll be here... for the convention," Jane purposefully pointed out.

A smirk. "I doubt that." Blue eyes squinted at the brunette as she made her way toward the elevator. Jane followed closely behind her.

"Are you denying the possibility she could show up at this event is why you agreed to have it here... at _your_ hotel?" Jane watched as the up arrow button was pushed, rather hard, by the hotel owner.

"Nonsense. It was a business decision." Petra watched as the numbers started to fall getting closer to the lobby floor.

Jane leaned on the wall. "Petra. C'mon. This is me you're talking to. I mean, just yesterday you were pouring your heart out over never seeing her again and now--"

"And now I have a convention to prepare for." The doors 'pinged' open and Petra entered the elevator, then punched in her floor.  A quick, stiff smile as the doors drew closed. "Excuse me."

Jane sighed then shook her head before heading back to work. Her break was over. "Oh well, I tried..."

 

* * *

 

Petra dropped the pen then massaged the muscles in her hand. It was cramping up. She'd been looking at screen after screen of decor for the upcoming convention; scribbling down an idea only to cross through it when a better one was clicked on.

"Ms. Solano?"

"What is it Khrisna?" Petra clicked on another screen.

"Ms. Ramos is here to see you."

It took a second, but blue eyes finally looked up to see the rounded brown eyes of her assistant at the door. Petra allowed her thoughts to catch up with her utter shock at the thought of JR being just a few feet from her. "She is?" 

"Yes." Krishna wondered if this was a good time, at least that was the face her boss was giving her at the moment. "Should I--"

"Wait." Petra took in a breath, gathering her nerves together. "Give me a minute."

Krishna nodded once. "Okay." She left, keeping the door slightly cracked open.

Petra stood and smoothed her skirt nervously as she looked out of the window, searching the landscape. She wasn't sure she'd ever see Jane Ramos again... at least not in the near future. A pang of hopefulness mixed with extreme nervousness went through her and she closed her eyes trying to get her heartbeat under control. _Okay. She's just a woman... a very self-assured, strong, elegant... gorgeous..._

She turned, then straightened; determined not to let a mere visit of her hired counsel be her undoing. Surely it was routine and business related... not that she'd ever entertained the thought of it being anything other than that. Petra went back to sit at her desk then took one last breath as she punched the in-office phone.

"You can send her in."

For the few seconds it took before there was a light tap on her door- Petra had held her breath - and it almost surprised her at the happy feeling she felt when brown eyes found hers.

"Hi." JR carefully made her way over to stand in front of her client, briefcase in hand. Okay, so she was obviously there on business.

Petra kept a grin from consuming her face and made a point of seeming unaffected. "Hi. Something wrong?"

A dark head of hair shook. "Nope. I just wanted you to know I've received today an official response from the district attorney's office that your case and all charges pending has been dismissed." JR offered a professional smile. 

Petra sat stunned and still for a moment. "OhmyG--that's great!" A wide smile. "I-I can't believe... Oh, my God, that's..." she threaded her fingers through blonde tresses then stood, quickly rounding her desk.

JR wasn't expecting the swift movement and suddenly found her arms full of the hotel owner. She'd been thanked by clients before this way. It was instinctual, a feeling of relief at being told you're no longer being investigated. She eventually wrapped her free arm around the slim waist. She could smell the soft fragrance of Petra's perfume mixed with her own essence. JR briefly closed her eyes then shook her head - taking a step back.

"Thank you." Petra nervously licked her lips, her eyes looking around the room before settling on the brunette. "For everything." A smile. She took a step forward and tipped her head to the side allowing herself to feel the utter relief and protection from the woman in front of her. JR was breathing rapidly and Petra took in the soft lips, the way her throat moved when she swallowed. Gently she closed her eyes, then sighed as their lips met for a small moment. JR had let out a tiny grunt as the kiss grew deeper... then brown eyes flew open and the counselor stepped back licking her lips as she did.

JR tightened her jaw. "You're welcome."

Petra let out a giddy laugh. "I, I feel like we should celebrate or, or..."

JR held up a forestalling hand. "No need, all in a day's work." She put her hand in her pocket.

Blue eyes were determined; Petra took a step toward her defense attorney. "Really, let me buy you dinner or--"

"No really, Petra," JR sounded firm. "I just came by as a courtesy. To give you the news in person," she said pointedly as she wiped her wet lips with her fingers.

Petra allowed that. "Well, I'm grateful for that. But please let me do something nice for you," her eyes pleaded.

JR took another step back, this time averting her gaze. She took on a tense stance as she did. "No, It's okay, really."

Petra folded her arms. _She's acting strangely_. "What's wrong?"

JR kept a neutral face then waved an arm out. "Nothing's wrong. The case is over and I've done my part."

Petra let her eyes wander over the woman in front of her. "That's not what I'm talking about," she said wryly.

"Well, that's what it is," JR's brows knit together in quiet frustration. "Now if you'll excuse me." She turned and made her way across the office floor.

"So just like that."

The words were said coldly and did their bidding as the attorney slowed her pace then stopped - not bothering to turn around.

"You're just going to walk out of here... like there's nothing between us." Petra's voice cracked a bit at the declaration and she internally admonished herself for showing any kind of weakness. She made an effort to put on an annoyed front as she saw the counselor slowly turn around.

"Because there isn't." JR hastily made her way back to the blonde. "Look, Petra... We had fun, we enjoyed each other but... that's all there is to it," she said sternly. She smirked that her seriousness seemed to have no effect on the hotel owner.

"Do you really feel that way?"

One would think those few words would've been the counselor's kryptonite. Maybe it was the longing look in those blue eyes... it proved to be too much as JR sighed then turned again and began a slow trek back to the door.

Petra swallowed. "Because I don't."

"What difference does it make?" JR kept her back to her client.

Petra watched as the dark head of hair bent down. "What are you talking about?"

"I just would rather we leave things as they are," that was said almost inaudibly as JR reached for the doorknob.

"I.... just thought..." Petra drifted off as she approached her lawyer.

JR suddenly turned around - almost knocking into her.  "Thought what Petra?" She took another step closer to the blonde bringing them almost face to face - staring hard into rounded blue eyes. Petra could feel a harsh breath leave JR's mouth as she spat the words. "Huh?!" 

A pause. "Why are you so upset?" Petra watched, confused.

JR's face went from angry to agitated then to irritated as she started to fidget. "Because..."

"Because..." Petra threw an embittered an arm out. "... what JR?"

Brown eyes carefully traced the blondes face. She wasn't sure what to make of her... of any of this. Standing there looking at her in confusion. JR exhaled then shook her head. "Nothing," her voice was hoarse. She stuck her tongue in her cheek. "You know what?" She let out a short bitter laugh. "It doesn't even matter anymore." 

"Wait." Petra blinked then set a hand on her hip. "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"I said it doesn't matter," JR said louder and she hesitated before turning around and making strides to leave the suddenly suffocating office.

Petra watched, her mouth hung open in disbelief. "It does matter! What is it?!" She crossed her arms over her chest as she saw JR swing the door open. "You can't just leave things like this! You can't just shut me out!"

JR took in a deep breath, making up her mind once and for all. "You lied to me!" She slammed the door so hard it rattled. There was a stunned silence as JR let the words hang in the air between them. She angrily made her way back over to Petra.

The hotel owner's breath hitched at the approaching woman. "Okay, now you've lost me."

"The blueprints." JR's nostrils flared. Finally, she was going to get this off her back... at what expense she didn't know.

A blonde brow knitted. "What about them?" Petra tightened her crossed arms.

"You tell me, Petra," JR's top lip curled. "What about them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The words came out quickly and confusedly. Petra even looked the part.

JR held on to her anger. "Don't lie to me!"

Petra flinched, then took a step back. "I don't know what--"

"Sure you do." JR kept pace with the blonde. She met Petra's wide-eyed stare with her own hard glare. "You submitted the one that framed your defense!" She put a pointed finger in the hotel owners face.

Petra stared at the finger then into brown eyes. "What?!" She shook her head. "No!" 

That seemed to slightly diffuse the situation, if only for a moment, and Petra took the opportunity to calm herself. "I gave them the blueprints like you wanted me to, JR." That needed to be said for the record. 

JR gave the blonde a nonbelieving look. "Yeah, I know," she pursed her lips. "You gave them the set that would collaborate with your story."

Petra's jaw hung with shock. It was the accusatory tone, the outright audacity! The nerve of... Petra abruptly paused her thoughts then replayed JR's words again. _What the hell is she talking about?_   "I gave them the only one I had!"

That seemed to halt the onslaught of accusations as JR took the time to absorb what Petra had just stated. It was imperative going forward that her client is truthful and honest. It was not only her personal motto and lawfully expedient, but necessary when it was plausible a client was trying to cover up something crucial.

She cleared her throat then took on a calmer tone. "Then why didn't you tell them about the other set of prints?"

"What **_other_** set?" Petra threw her hands out frustratedly.

JR paused as a new concern started to prickle at her. _She has to know_. "The one that's filed with the city of Miami."

"What?!" Blue eyes went wide. "That's crazy. I only approved one set." Petra had stated that straightforwardly, determinedly, self assuredly...

Confusingly.

JR had to think about what was happening here. The dichotomy of the situation was finding her in the thick of an unknown variable. She hated those... a confusing case with an unknown was her specialty, but still, the fact that the woman she'd come to... _admire_ was in the center of it all.

 _Stay professional_. JR licked her suddenly dry lips. "Then how the hell does the city have another set that's a completely reconfigured blueprint?"

Petra kept her composure with the counselor. She felt nervous at the news JR was giving her. _Two sets?_  "I have no idea."

"You sure about that?"

Blue eyes glared. _Of course, you wouldn't believe me_. "Don't you believe me?"

JR gave the blonde a sideways look. "You haven't exactly given me a reason to." Her words came out smooth as she put her briefcase in the visitor's chair.

Petra arched back a little in astonishment and let the offended feeling wash over her. If JR wanted to play hardball she was more than willing. She moved to sit in her desk chair. "I'm telling you the truth." She saw the counselor closely watching her as she bent to sit down. "I only submitted one... to the--"

Petra stopped in mid-air as her thoughts stalled... she stood frozen as it all began to make sense to her. She slowly sat down; her mouth hanging open as she started to put the pieces together.

JR watched as her client looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What? What is it?"

Petra fell back into her chair. She shook her head. _Of course._ "I should've known."

JR let out an impatient breath. "What are you talking about?"

"He was always trying to get me to change my mind." Petra rested both arms on her desk.

"Who?"

The blonde stared at the top of her desk and bit her bottom lip. She knew she was stalling. "Chuck." Blue eyes drifted up slowly to see the brunette staring at her with the most confused expression. "I changed the Marbella to a more child-friendly hotel," she explained. "He didn't like that... said I should make it more adult-oriented."

JR refrained from asking about her clients obvious 'relationship' with this Chuck person... for now. It was best to get the facts first. "And?"

"And, I didn't listen to him obviously," Petra said tersely.

The brunette scratched her temple. "So what are you saying?" It was becoming apparent this 'Chuck person' had some kind of effect on Petra.

"I'm saying he must've submitted a copy of his own to the city," Petra rushed the words out.

JR felt even more confused, not to mention a feeling of contempt was starting to creep in for this Chuck guy. "That makes no sense. Why would this Chuck person do that?" 

Well now comes the great reveal. Petra thought as she knew JR was wanting a valid explanation. Unfortunately, hers would also reveal her relationship with this man... and she felt suddenly like she was somehow betraying JR.

Petra kept her eyes locked to her desktop. "Chuck and I were..." She looked up. "...involved." She saw the tiny smirk on the brunettes face. " _That_ was a stupid mistake," she added quickly which did nothing to diffuse the now obviously annoyed counselor. "He's the owner of one of our rival hotels. He wanted both of our hotels to complement each other," Petra finished softly and a little shamefully.

It was JR's turn and she took a moment. She knew her response needed to be professional, not personal. She wared with the emotions suddenly rising within her. The last thing she had wanted was to be some straight girls experiment... and yet, she knew Petra was definitely not straight. _This is what I get for sleeping with my clients._ Because that's all Petra was - she reminded herself... for the _millionth_ time.

"You want me to believe this Chuck guy submitted a completely different set of blueprints to the city without your knowledge?" JR asked with disbelief coloring her tone.

Blue eyes blinked, startled. "You can believe what you want, that's what happened." Petra held her head up, her chin jutted out almost defiantly.

"This is crazy," JR muttered, then started to pace in front of the desk.

Petra leaned back in her chair and watched her for a moment. "Do you believe me?"

JR stopped then drew in a breath, deciding to ignore the question. "How do I contact this... Chuck person?"

A smirk. "Chesser," Petra informed. "And he's out of the country as far as I know so I have no idea."

"Perfect," JR whispered incredulously.

"JR, I had no knowledge of this," Petra felt the need to reiterate. She watched as her lawyer stiffly picked up her briefcase.

"I'll go to the city and find out for sure who submitted the prints," JR knew it was the only way to get to the truth, not to mention she needed an official inquiry.

That sounded logical and Petra realized it had been the only solution. "Why didn't you do that to begin with?" She stood and walked around her desk.

JR watched as the blonde approached her. _Good question_. "The DA's office had it under wraps as evidence during your investigation. There was no way for me to verify one way or the other."

Petra let out a small bitter laugh. She wasn't surprised. "Sounds like the DA's office was out to convict me regardless."

Her eyes had that peculiar glint in them and JR knew not to get into the semantics of Petra's past dalliances with the law. Not now when there was so much at stake and the potential for a new grievance to be filed against her client. The only thing keeping the DA's office from doing so was Derek's involvement, but even he couldn't stop the DA from moving forward if warranted. She turned to make her way out of the office.

"Look, I have to go. I'll let you know what I find out."

Petra held up a hand. "Wait, JR." She saw the counselor pause. "I... um... did you receive an invitation? I mean to the lawyer's convention this Saturday?" Petra started wringing her hands together.

JR stuck a hand in her pocket. She'd read the email from The Marbella Hotel. "Of course," she said smoothly. "It's customary in my profession to show face at these events, so I'll be dropping by," she added.

It almost escaped. Petra swallowed down the giggle that wanted to burst out. "Great. I guess I'll see to it you get a seat at a table up front," she said happily. She moved to sit back down at her desk. She tapped her pad finding the seating arrangements for the event and started typing.

"For two."

"Mm?" Blue eyes glanced up, startled.

"For two," JR repeated, noticing an entirely different emotion that slowly surfaced on the blondes face. "I'm bringing a guest."

A forced smile. "Oh... well... great." A wink. "Gotcha." Petra shook her head like she was forging a battle ahead. "No problem..." She typed with a plastered smile on her face, then cleared her throat. "Um.. who? Your mother?" A blonde brow curled up as she met brown eyes that had been riveted to her.

"No." JR's voice was low and velvety... it was also teasing and infuriating.

Petra pursed her lips, this time keeping her eyes on the screen. "Oh, well... then... um..."

"A date."

Fingers paused over the keyboard, then started typing again as Petra willed her brain to keep on track. Her heart sank as her eyelids hodded. "Oh... right... of course," she whispered with a small voice.

"Is there anything else?" JR said with a straight face. She was obviously ignoring the mood of her... _client_.

Petra tapped her pad harshly then looked up. "No... no." The wide smile never reached her eyes. "I guess I'll see you Saturday." She folded her hands in her lap.

JR nodded then turned to leave. "See you on Saturday," she tossed over her shoulder.

The door closed and Petra's smile dissipated as she slumped in her chair... deep in thought.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, stay tuned!**  


End file.
